When Will the Sun Shine Again?
by Leap of fate
Summary: When Aragorn is slain Arwen is left alone and with child, a stranger arrives in Rivendell intent on winning her heart, but some things are not as they seem...and what of Legolas? (Chap 20 finally updated!) Legolas and Astalder have a private talk...
1. A Beginning and an End

When Will The Sun Shine Again?

****************************

Chapter 1- A Beginning and an End

******************************

Disclaimer: U can't keep a good writer down, more importantly in my case, you can't keep a bad writer down. So here I am. New story, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, this wont turn into a Legolas romance like so many others though it might seem like it at first, not that their bad… cos I LOOOVE Leggy, but I don't want it to be my sole genre. So disclaimer… I don't own LOTR or any of Tolkiens original creations yadda, yadda, ne characters I make up are mine so don't nick em or I can sue you! But I wouldn't cos im nice…honest. Don't sue me u will get nuthin! This might have been done, but tough, I ain't copying anyone and don't mean to. This is set a little after LotR and Aragorn has gone away to fight another smaller battle, leaving Arwen alone again…

Thanx, Enjoy!

P.s: The rating might go up as a go along…please Review, pwetty pwease with a Leggy on top (or and Arwen Ryan ;)?

*

Princess Arwen wandered the grounds of Rivendell listlessly. Her beloved Aragorn had set off on the eve of yesterday. Her heart cried out for him. No sooner had the Great War and darkness been over, he had been torn away from her once again. 

She made her way across the bridge where she had said goodbye to him, all those months ago, when he set out to destroy the one ring, and again last night. It seemed her whole life was made up of many tearful farewells and not many joyous welcomes, but all that would change.

Arwen put her hand on her belly. **Small now,** she thought **But soon new life shall be in this world, a blessed fruit of our love**

She had not told Aragorn, hoping to tell him on their anniversary, which was only a few days away. But Aragorn had had to depart her side, away to a war in the west, small in comparison to the Great War but grave nonetheless.  

The lady Evenstar basked in the warmth of the sunlight, her dark hair swirling about her porcelain face as her sapphire eyes regarded the falls beneath her. Less watching the roaring waterfall crash down to jagged rocks below, and more the quiet pond beside it, lilies blossoming on the surface of the faintly rippling water. Arwen leaned over the wooden rail and trailed her slender fingers in the cool water absently.

"It is most unusual to see a woman of such grace in such an untidy position my Lady." A light voice said behind her.

Arwen almost toppled into the pond, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back from a most undignified fall.

"Legolas! Do not startle me so! It would not do to get such a fine gown covered in weed!" Arwen turned to regard the elven prince behind her a small smirk on his face.

"Of course not, forgive me Arwen, I could not resist." He said taking her hand and guiding her to a nearby seat.

"Do you have news of Aragorn? Neither my father nor my brothers will tell me of him, no matter what my pleas."

"Arwen I would tell you if their was anything to tell and you know I wouldst not lie to you." Legolas replied, seeing her face fall. "Give poor Aragorn some time to leave before expecting news!"

"I suppose you are right Legolas, but there is much I need to tell, and no ears to heed me."

"I will always listen, as I always have."

"I do not doubt it Legolas, but what I need to tell is for my Lord only."

"So be it, but remember I am always here for you Arwen."

"And I appreciate it Legolas, you are my truest friend, there are so little these days."

"Do not be gloomy, Aragorn wouldst despair to see your radiance so altered by his absence."

"I miss him so, more than ever now." She could not help but let a hand subconsciously slip to her stomach.

Realization dawned in Legolas' cerulean eyes but whether Arwen realized he could not tell. 

"Well I shall depart with your leave Lady?"

"Certainly Legolas, thank you, for everything." Legolas locked eyes with her for a brief moment and then bowed his head slightly and left, making no noise as his light form walked from the bridge.

**Oh Arwen, how I wish you could know my true feelings for you, and you are with child! How Aragorn should be by her side now, not I, no matter my desires… I should send word to Aragorn…shouldn't I?**

*

Far away, Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and his men were battling fiercely against one of the remaining Orc troops. Already many were slain, but the attack kept advancing. 

He spun in an arc, slicing through two Orcs and severing ones head. Crimson blood splattered his armour and face, his hair matted with dirt and Orc excretions of many sorts. But this did not deter him, only give him more energy behind his lunges. Though Aragorn and his men were weary the Orcs were diminishing by the blow. 

He sunk his sword deep into an Orc chest, satisfied as it crumpled to the floor. And that was when the arrow hit him.

* 

A lil weak and crappy so far huh, it'll get better as I go along, promise…please review!?

P.S. go read my other story Unseen Guardians too if u have time ; )


	2. The wishes of Friends

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

**************************

Chapter 2- The wishes of Friends

***************************

A.N: this chapter will be a lil longer, and could get a little boring, I hope not but we shall see, I'm trying not to make this too much into a Legolas romance fic even though it seems it now, but who knows? Review please? Oh and go and read my other fic Unseen Guardians if you get time J

Arwen sat bolt upright. Her fair head was beaded with sweat and her gown stuck to her body. But it was not the heat of the night that roused her from her slumber, indeed as a soft breeze wafted through her room. 

No instead it was the fires of her dreams that stirred her. She felt sickened to her stomach and a veil of despair set upon her.

 For her visions chilled her to the core. She saw her beloved Estel lying in a pool of crimson, like the sea, and her heart was torn asunder. For it was known that the dreams of some elves were prophetic, and so Arwen collapsed to the floor of her chambers and sobbed crystal tears until she could cry no more.

Then, roused by her cries came her brothers Elledan and Elrohir with Legolas and two guards. 

"Arwen!" Elrohir cried as the three princes rushed to her side.

"What on middle earth is wrong?" Elledan asked as Legolas helped her up.

Arwen remained silent but sniffled, tears still on her cheeks.

"May I speak to Arwen alone by your leave?" Legolas asked Elrond's sons.

The two regarded Arwen for a moment then nodded and left.

"What did you see? How does Aragorn fare?" Legolas asked, almost reading her mind.

"He is dead Legolas…I saw him die. It…it pains me badly…I cannot breathe nor think, nor feel aught but hurt and darkness." She started crying again, clutching to Legolas and filling the air with heart wrenching sobs.

"Shhh, are you but mistaken? Surely one eves dream cannot reduce you to this. Visions can be deceiving, for Aragorn has a great destiny to fulfill."

"I swear it so Legolas, I wouldst not deceive you on this would I?"

"Sometimes our minds deceive our hearts, through no fault of our own, but I do not doubt your word Arwen." 

And so the night passed into day, but Arwen slept not, simply cried into the arms of Legolas, who held her through the night, his strong hands her only comfort and shield from her unimaginable hurt. And she knew not his hidden desires even then.

*

The next afternoon Arwen sought council with her father, in his chambers.

"Father?" Arwen slipped through the large doors and stood, expectantly, for her father to look up from a book.

"My daughter, what troubles you so? Elledan told me of your tears, why did you not see me sooner?" Elrond frowned at his daughter, seeing her blue eyes full of worry.

"I sought to spend as much time with Legolas before he departs for Mirkwood next morning."

"You two have grown close as you once were, it is refreshing to see."

"Indeed. That is not why I came to you father, for you are as wise as any I know."

"So pray tell what is this problem that only my mind can master?" Elrond allowed a slight smile to creep across his face, he had no need for his daughters compliments. 

"I had a dream, 'twas what woke me last eve. It…it was awful, my beloved Aragorn slain, could it be true? Or is it nothing?"

"Only you can answer that question, my child." Elrond said quietly and turned back to his reading. Arwen sensed she would get no more from her father, so retired back to her room to seek solace.

*

Legolas pulled his green cloak around him, and laid a hand on his snow white steed who brayed uneasily, in the grey morning. He dared a glance up at Arwens room and saw her silhouetted against the darkness in her chambers. Her raven hair flowed around her shoulders and a golden circlet adorned her head. She was garbed in a rose red gown, with gold lining the hem, 

**Rose red, or blood red.** Legolas sighed, and raised a hand to Arwen as he mounted his horse. She returned the gesture, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes did not deceive him, for they had lost their light and joy, and seemed dull. It pained Legolas to see the Lady Evenstar like that, but he turned away, pain heavy in his heart and rode away, without a glance back. 

*

From the day of Legolas' departure Arwen stole herself away in her chambers, refusing food or drink of any kind, many feared she might die. For her mourning consumed her being and her only grip on reality was Legolas who had tried to take her mind from her grief, but with him gone there was no-one to pull her from her own darkness. And so it was when a rider came, from the fields where Aragorn had fallen, and confirmed his death to Elrond, who shed a tear too for his adopted son, but Arwen needed no confirmation, for she felt it in her heart.

Every day Elrond and Arwens brothers came to check on her, and to offer food, but she would take none. It had been days, and nothing but heart wrenching sobs could be heard from her chambers all day and night. Elrond became increasingly worried about his daughters welfare. He sent messages to Mirkwood, begging Legolas' return but attacks had been made on the outer boarders of Mirkwood that Legolas and his kin were defending and made travel impossible. 

In the end Elrohir and Elledan were sent to Mirkwood to plead Legolas' return and it was grudgingly allowed by King Thranduil for his leave. The three elven princes rode hard to Rivendell, where an anxious Elrond awaited. 

Legolas went at once to Arwens quarters.

"Lady Arwen?"

"Go away, I wish not food nor drink, for what is life worth without my lord?" 

"Worth friendship, even if all turn their backs on you Arwen I never shall."

"Legolas?"

"Aye, your father was truly worried for you and so sent your brothers to bring me here to you."

There was silence for a moment, and then the great wooden doors swung open. Arwen stood there, in a dress of ebony, black as night, more pale and withdrawn than ever before.

"Milady, you must eat, you look as pale as death, I beg you, take some sustenance, Aragorn would not wish you to suffer on his behalf."

"And who are you to say what Aragorn wished?!" She snapped, "Where you there in his hour of need, by his side as you and all the fellowship once were? What value is your friendship Legolas, if you are not there when you are needed, and come when you are not?"

Legolas was shocked at Arwens behavior. She was never this spiteful or hostile. 

"Arwen, what has come over you? I meant no harm, only comfort. I wished greatly I was there to help, but it was not my battle and was not my blame no matter how troubled you are, do not lay your heat upon those who are here to help, for you will become short of friends if you blame them or turn them away." And with that Legolas shook his head sadly and left, to his chambers.

Arwen sat silently, reflecting upon Legolas' words. **He speaks true. Alas! How foolish I have become in grief, and harmed those dearest to me, Estel wouldst despair of me in such a state, what good shall I be to this cruel world if I harm all who care? I shall overcome this grief somehow, with my dearest Legolas' help. What have I said?!**

*

Review please?


	3. Desire

When Will The Sun Shine Again?

****************************

Chapter 3- Desire

****************************

An: Sorry it took so long to update, I have so many stories on the go, but I will finish em I will, I might put a lil elvish in this, you never know, and I dunno whether I should turn this into a Legolas romance, what do y'all think, you tell me. I'll try not to leave it so long to update this time, so Review please and go read Unseen Guardians and LotR- Teenage style if you get time.

Thanx

*

Legolas shook his head and sighed sadly as he made his way to King Elrond's chambers, he did not blame Arwen for grieving or being so rude, when it came to matters of the heart then one could not control it, but as Arwen had no intention of listening to him, he saw no reason to stay. His father needed him in Mirkwood right now, the Orc attacks were becoming more widespread and vicious and he had to protect his home.

He knocked on the great oak doors and they swung open. 

King Elrond  rose to greet him.

"How does she fare Legolas?"

"There is naught I can do, her grief is controlling her now and she will not listen to reason. She will recover in her own time or not at all, so there is no reason for me to stay and I beg your leave, for Mirkwood needs me as Arwen does not."

"I understand Legolas you must go to your father. It is with a heavy heart I see you go again but if Arwen is beyond help I grant your leave."

Legolas bowed slightly and left the chambers, a guard of the king already hastening to prepare his horse.

As he prepared to leave he heard someone call him and turned. Lady Arwen was at the stairs, a blue dress adorning her pale, slender form.

"Legolas, where are you going?"

"Home milady, Mirkwood needs me- as the Orcs are laying waste to it- and you do not."

"You assume that Legolas, but I am truly sorry, I meant not to hurt you, but in grief I could not see the truth in your kind words. I wish you to stay with me, for you are all that restrains me from the darkness I am on the brink of, you were right."

Legolas remained silent for a moment, and then strode towards her and enveloped her in his arms, she leant her head on his shoulder, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Thank you" She whispered.

*

From that point Arwen started to eat more, and be more joyous, even breaking into songs, her clear, sweet voice filling the house of Elrond with melody.

She walked in the gardens, her presence was like the sun shining in Rivendell alone. 

**I miss Aragorn dearly but grief must not consume me. I shall live my life without love but soon another life will come and I will have a blessed babe to remember him by, and to care for with all my heart. So I shall never be alone, both live within me now.**

She sat on a bench of stone, bathed in sunlight. The rays washed over her and gave her an ethereal glow more so than her elven grace leant her. Her hand strayed unconsciously to the swell of her belly, she was now in her third month. 

**Such a radiant beauty I have never seen, but she is with child, the heir to Isildur and the throne of Gondor. She loves Aragorn, even in death and I will not take that from her. She would never love me, she has never looked at me twice. I am a friend and always will be to her, nothing more.**

Legolas watched Arwen from his lofty perch in the trees. She sat on a bench by the river, hand on her stomach. 

**How I wish that child to be mine, her heart beating with mine own, but it shall never be.** He slipped down from the tree and ducked into the shadows around the trees and made his way towards her, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"Legolas! You startled me."

"How are you milady?"

"Well, thank you." She stroked her stomach lovingly.

"How fares the babe?"

"Well, I can feel it grow inside me, it's presence brings me strength in my time of trial."

"Arwen there is something that I wish to tell you but I don't know how…"

"You can tell me aught Legolas, whatever it is."

"I- I-…. Your father wishes your presence at lunch." He said hurriedly and rushed from her side, disappearing into the shadows once more.

"Legolas?" 

*

**What is wrong with me? Why did I- I am so foolish! I must say naught it would end in hurt for everyone, it is unfair of me to put such stresses on Arwen now.** Legolas was broken from his reverie by a servant at his chamber door.

"Prince Legolas, Lord Elrond has requested that he be joined for lunch."

"I must decline. Please tell his Lordship that I am not in the mood for merrymaking and have lost my appetite, most humble apologies."

"As you wish my Lord." The servant bowed and left the room.

**Now is not the time for shallow fantasies. What am I to do?**

* 


	4. Farewells

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

**************************

Chapter 4- Farewells

*******************

A.N: Okay I haven't updated this in the longest time I guess I just let work get on top of me, anyway thanks for coming to read this. I hope I will have more time to update, for those of you who like rude but extremely funny (or so I'm told) comedy LotR parodies, I've updated LotR- College style: Drugs, sex and donkey whackers, so if you wanna laugh go check it out. Okay enough with the plugs, I got very mixed reviews about Arwen/Leggy pairing, so you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with huh *evil cackle* anyhoo, please review, thanks for coming back to check this out! 

Oh and in case you hadn't guessed this story doesn't follow the Lord of the Rings timeline, as Arwen and Aragorn are not yet married and the High Elves such as Galadriel and Elrond haven't departed for the Grey Havens yet, but don't worry about it or even think about it, just enjoy the story, after all this in Fan fiction! No offence is meant, so don't take any.

Oh yeah and stuff in _italics are either phrases/words in elvish, flashbacks, dreams or things with extra emphasis (you'll understand better when you see it) and **bold is thoughts. And btw, the elvish is not definite, the meaning is just about right, its not perfect by any means and it's the words stuck together with information gleaned from articles and other complicated sources so don't even think about how right it is or not because I know that it isn't but the meaning is just about there so concentrate on that not the actual perfect words! Anyway, don't think, just enjoy it!**_

*

Legolas had decided to go riding to try and rid his mind of worries and was now fast speeding over the fields near Rivendell.

_"Noro lim roch Imladris (Ride fast horse [of] Rivendell)__" He whispered to the horse, who sped up with no hesitation, responding to the slightest word as was the way with elves and any good creature._

**I hope I do not worry Arwen with my absence. It is time I returned to Mirkwood in any case, she has recovered well and I should be there with my father in case of another attack. It's settled then, I will break the news on my arrival and return home at the first light of dawn on the morrow.**

*

"Legolas, you were absent in lunch. Have you a fever? What ails you?" Arwen assaulted the elven prince as he arrived back.

"Nay, naught like that milady. I simply went for a ride instead, I feel it does me more good to ride among the trees and in the pure woodland air than to stay cooped up eating on a day like this. Did you see the river? It sparkles like a million shards of diamond upon the surface! The flowers are in full bloom, their perfume ensnares me so, tell me lady, would it do to stay inside on such a day?"

"Nay, I suppose not my good Legolas, wouldst you have told me I would have accompanied you on such a perfect day. You have cheered considerably since our last encounter."

"That I have, as you too have, it would seem as of late but I hope my next words do not darken your mood."

"Why, what is the matter?"

"I feel I should return home, the Valar knows, you do not need me here. You have recovered well, and I feel I should be at my fathers side in case of another attack. Do I have your leave to go?"

"It would be selfish of me to keep you from those who need you most my old friend, you do not even have to ask it. But I pray, stay for tonight and we shall send you off with a fitting farewell."

"As you wish milady. I will go now and inform your father, then send word to my own. I will see you at the evening meal?"

"Aye, you shall. Dress your finest my good prince, tonight we feast well!"

*

The banquets of Rivendell were rivalled by none, and tonight's feast was no exception. Glittering candles stood glimmering in corners and fireflies swam about the rafters as fish in a stream casting an ethereal glow as was common with anything related to Elven kind. It seemed all of Lord Elronds house were present for the gathering, and Legolas hoped all this trouble had not been taken for him. His suspicions were heightened when he noticed those already seated stand for his entrance and sit when he took his place.

Elrond and Arwen were already present and Legolas took his seat beside the Lady Evenstar and started down at his plate.

"Legolas are you well?" Elrond asked softly.

"Aye my lord, but put my mind at ease. Say not that all this finery was for my benefit?"

"Apologies Legolas, I must admit it is. Why with the help you have given to our Lady Evenstar, there is none who is more deserving."

"Nay I fear many are more deserving. But I thank you for your kindness and hospitality Lord Elrond, you bring light to my heavy heart."

"Then let us feast, for too soon are you leaving us." Elrond said, and signalled the start of the feast.

The feast carried on well into the night, when the fireflies had departed and the candles had shrank down into themselves in the darkness, casting flickering shadows onto the wooden haven of the banquet hall, Elrond stood.

"Now may I propose a toast, to our friend from our cousins to the East. Prince Legolas has been a constant friend and ally to us, and as a brother to our beloved Lady Arwen, even now in such dark times. And with such words we must also spare a moment to remember our valiant _Elessar. A true son, and greatest in the line of Isildur. A king among men. We will never forget him. To Legolas and Aragorn."_

The other elves repeated the call and Legolas glanced worriedly at Arwen who discreetly slipped from the room like a wisp of mist.

"My lord, I beg your leave, I must prepare for my departure." Legolas whispered to Elrond who bowed his head in concession.

Legolas left noiselessly and followed Arwen's path. His keen eyes soon spotted her trail but he allowed her to distance herself from his pursuit, so it didn't seem as if he were following her.

As he slowly came upon her destination he paused to survey the scene.

Bathed in moonlight she sat, her skirts settled around her like petals to a flower. Moonbeams created a halo around her raven hair and she looked otherworldly in her radiance. But to Legolas' dismay he also saw her tears, trailing like miniscule streams across her porcelain cheeks, and her hands were buried in the flowers that surrounded her, and she clutched them like salvation.

He did not want to disturb her but he could not bear to see her in such a state so stepped into the garden, his nimble feet making sure to crush no delicate blooms in his path.

"_Im cofnol Laeglass (I am empty Legolas)" She said quietly, without looking up, startling the elven prince somewhat._

"_Man naegrach? (What pains you?)" He stood beside her, but made no move to sit by her or touch her, he did not think he could bear it._

"_Nín meld' aran. Im __naergon dîn__ aglonn (My beloved lord. I lament his pass[ing] )" Legolas sighed, it was as he expected, he missed Aragorn too, and he knew there was a distinct possibility Arwen would never recover or return to her old self._

"He would not wish to pain you milady. It would indeed pain him to cause you any hurt, do not allow your heart to break, I cannot bear to look upon you with such grief upon your heart."

"_Im Erol (I am alone)"_

"Never!" Legolas said boldly, he knelt in front of Arwen and took her hand, though avoiding her eyes.

"You will never be alone while there is breath still in me, while there are still stars in the heavens, never Arwen." He finally looked her in the face, sincerity shone in his stormy eyes.

"_Laeglass, nín thenid mellon. (Legolas, my true friend.)" She said gratefully, putting a hand over his._

Arwen thought she felt him tense but couldn't be sure.

"You will never be alone Arwen. Never." He repeated and Arwen made to kiss his cheek but he withdrew quickly, as if anticipating her move. He stood and inclined his head slightly.

"I will leave you now milady. _Maer__ daw. (Good night)"_

And as silently as the dawn creeps across the sky, Legolas was gone, with only a whisper of his scent on the breeze to testament his presence at all.


	5. Trapped

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 5- Trapped

A.N: I know, I say it every time, it's been ages but I will finish this story, I will, I will! Chalk one up to the power of positive thinking! We'll get through, you'll just have to stick with me. I know I cannot please everyone (no matter how much I would like to) as the reviews have been so mixed about the pairing, so for whichever pairing I don't do, if you guys want it enough I can probably manage an alternate ending for all of you who didn't get what you wanted, you'll all see soon enough what pairing it is, mwahaha! Thanks for the amazing support, I love all you guys! Happy holidays, remember to review!

xXx

*

By the time Arwen awoke from the waking dream-world of elves, she realised by the waxing sun above the hills that day was already upon them, and running to Legolas' room she found it neatly placed, with no trace of the elven prince anywhere. Arwen's heart sank, she knew Legolas hated goodbyes, but she still wished she had been there to see him off safely.

"_Tenna__' ento lye omenta. (Until next we meet)" she whispered looking out of the misty window and to the hills beyond, where many miles away Mirkwood lay._

*

Legolas reached Mirkwood the next day, after tireless riding for many hours. Upon his arrival into the bowels of Mirkwood he found the forest strangely deserted. Truly ever since the shadow of Sauron had infested Greenwood the Great, transforming it into the shadow filled Mirkwood, there had always been an oppressive silence where darkness still held sway. But as far as he was aware this part of the forest was part of his fathers kingdom, and the shadows had been held at bay. Had another attack taken place without him knowing? Did that mean all were lost, Legolas could never bear to imagine the horror that truth would bring, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and slowed his horse, continuing carefully and quietly through the dark woods that he would usually feel at home in, now all he felt were shadows watching him, it was unnerving, even to the centuries old elf.

When he was almost sure the blackness would suffocate him if he did not find some sign of life soon, he got his wish. The horse he was now leading behind him stepped on a brittle branch, and it snapped with a loud crack, that was amplified to almost unreal proportions in the hollow stillness. Legolas' keen ears picked up the sound of growls, followed by snippets of the fell black tongue of Orcish. 

Legolas glanced around him and after obscuring his steed from sight in a dense patch of bushes, darted up into a nearby tree, finding sufficient shelter in its thick foliage. 

After waiting for a few moments a pair of heavy set, hulking Orcs traipsed into view. Their very stench made the elven prince's stomach roll, but he grasped a branch and closed his eyes, fighting the nausea that came with the Orcs appearance and the fear that his father's kingdom had indeed been attacked and he was too late to save them. 

The pair were grumbling in their dark language and thankfully Legolas could only understand snippets of the conversation, due to his basic training in all languages no matter how foul they could be. This was supposed to further negotiations or at least help emissaries know what they were dealing with in situations like this. The speech was guttural and uneven, Legolas loathed hearing it, the sound was an assault on his very being.

"_Why'd we always get the bad luck of patrol? Aint no more of those cursed, stinking elves out 'ere, we made sure of that. Sliced 'em up good, pretty little playthings hehehe. No-one would be stupid enough to venture to these parts anymore, perfect hiding place for us, dark and depressing, just what we need eh?"_

"_Who does that slimy Meshlak think 'e is anyway? No-one made 'im leader that's for sure. Appointin' us hours like we were common goblins or somthin? Man I'd like to get my 'ands round 'is scrawny neck that's for sure, give 'im a lesson in respect, 'e'd make good grub when the rest of that rabble get 'ungry." And with that the two passed out of sight, and Legolas breathed somewhat easier in their absence. _

But he had heard what the fell beasts had said, 'No more stinking, cursed elves out here, sliced them up good?' Legolas felt himself sink into despair, his father, his friends, all gone, and now he was trapped in a wood full of disgusting murderous Orcs, and there was no way he could escape without being discovered. He waited a few more minutes until he was satisfied the treacherous beasts were safely away from him, he slipped nimbly from the tree, to find his horse. Upon reaching the bush to his horror he discovered the horse was missing, but there was a large amount of blood where it had been, and a twisted dagger which could only belong to something as evil as an Orc.

**But how, there were only two and I watched them all the way through, nay they could not have doubled back without my realising, unless…**

_"Ta naa neuma! (It is a trap!)__" He exclaimed in horror._

There was a triumphant cry of "ELF!" and from the bushes scrambled ten of the large Orcs as the two before. It was then that Legolas realised his mistake and cursed his own folly as the Orcs amassed upon him like a horde of Crebain.

Knowing his bow would be of no use here, he unsheathed his glittering daggers and spun them impressively in his hands, readying himself for the onslaught.

"_Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir! (Death to the foes of the elves!)" He cried, his emotions mixing into pure rage at their very presence. Legolas twirled his daggers and twisted nimbly to avoid the fell Orcish dagger that plunged his way. Legolas ducked under the blow of another Orc and brought his dagger scything up into the stomach of the awful creature. Thick dark blood gushed onto the elf's tunic as the goblin crumpled, but two more took his place almost instantaneously. _

Legolas knew he could not afford to be beaten in this fight, given the Orcs' immense hatred for their pure-blooded kin, the elf knew a fate worse than death awaited him in defeat. This strengthened his resolve and he jumped to the side, narrowly missing the slash of an Orcs weapon, but in dodging this attack, he miscalculated and fell pray to another attack, and was blindsided by a sword-hilt to the face. He staggered slightly and shook his head to right himself, only just dodging another slash which-though falling short of its target- did graze the arm of the elven prince, sending a flash of crimson down his arm, the shock of this made him drop one of his daggers, and he cursed his stupidity as he jumped to avoid another blow and brought his remaining dagger up into another Orcs chest.

Legolas knew this battle was not one that he could win, it could have been his fatigue from tireless riding and a surprise battle with a dozen or so Orcs, but he was tiring easily now, and it seemed that the number of Orcs was increasing not depleting as he had hoped. He slashed the head clean off another goblin, but was surprised with a strong fist in his gut which knocked the wind clean out of him. Gasping to try and replenish his lungs with essential air he sensed another blow and dodged just in time, feeling the dagger disturb the air where his head had been a second before.

Swiping and unfortunately narrowly missing another Orc, he stumbled over a concealed tree root and fell to the ground, an Orcish boot crashing down on his wrist almost instantaneously and forcing him to let go of his other dagger. Standing above him and grinning evilly was a disgusting and mutilated Orc, with a scar where his left eye should have been, who was now in possession of his two daggers, though it seemed to cause him great discomfort, as they were of elven craft.

The Orcs were muttering among themselves and thankfully Legolas understood none of it, apart from the only discernable word '_dug' which he knew meant filth. His anger boiled, the stench of these creatures was nauseating and their expressions were of hatred and malice. _

The Orc holding his daggers leant in towards the elven prince, who was very effectively pinned down with a boot on both wrists, another pinning his feet, and another pair on his golden hair that was spread around his head like a halo.

It seemed the Orc was most entertained by Legolas' discomfort, and brought his face in very close to the elf's, his stench was unbearable from this distance and Legolas was very aware of the blood running down his wounded arm -as sharp bursts of pain reminded him of its presence- and apparently another gash in his leg he had not noticed before. When the fell creature spoke in common tongue his words were garbled and punctuated by snarls, as it was not used to using language that common folk could understand.

"Thought we'd got the last of you, elven filth, but it seems not. My men may have more entertainment tonight than thought, unlucky for you hehehe." The creature laughed nastily as did the rest of the group, still eight or so strong at least.

"_Amin__ feuya ten' lle (You disgust me)" Legolas spat hatefully and the Orcs feigned offence, then laughed cruelly, the apparent leader raising one of Legolas' own daggers and grinning nastily._

"_Glob_ (fool)" he laughed scornfully at the incapacitated elf before bringing the dagger down with great force. And that was all Legolas saw.

*

Oooh, suspenseful no? (You're right, no!) There was a lot more action than I intended, and not much fluff hehe, but my muse has a mind of its own. Sorry for the lack of Arwen this chap, I will probably be focusing more on Legolas from now on, but tell me if you have cravings to know what Arwens doing and I'll be sure to put more of her in, after all you are the readers, so tell me what you like and don't and I'll be sure to take it into account. Constructive criticism only please, review and tell me what you think, it'll make my day! Thanks for reading, hopefully see you next chap!

xXx


	6. Messages

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 6- Messages

A.N: Saw the Two Towers on Wednesday and Thursday night, yay! Lots of Leggy to inspire me so here is the new chapter, with a little Arwen too, just to tide you over, somehow I don't think the story will be very long (are those sighs of relief I hear?!) but we'll see how we go. Oh and if you like Legolas angst you should go check out my new fic Darkness in the Deep but it has **major TTT movie spoilers**, just to warn you. Anyway, Love and Legolas to you all! Enjoy!

*

Arwen awoke with a start, fitful dreams had plagued her rest all through the moonless night, and she was exhausted though she had encountered no exertion.

Her elder brother Elledan had been nearby passing when Arwen's moans and shifts had become audible from the hallway so he knocked soundly on the door- which had in fact been the cause of her waking, more than her dreams- and was met with a slightly shivering Arwen, the coverlets snugly pulled around her slender form.

"Arwen. Is all well? What ails you?" He came into the room and perched lightly on the side of his sisters bed.

"Dreams and visions, of what import I know not."

"Lord Elessar?" Elledan asked hesitantly.

"Nay, many twisted things, of Orc and Warg and darkness that should have dispelled. I fear all does not go well in Mirkwood."

"Legolas?" Elledan frowned. "He has been gone but a day."

"I know. But that is of little comfort. We have received no word that he has arrived safely, no word from Thranduil for some time now. What if Legolas has not arrived yet?"

"Then it is of no worry, the journey to Mirkwood is long and we must forgive him a rest before we jump to conclusions dear sister."

"Long and treacherous, what if he was waylaid, he is but one and there are many Orcs and all manner of evil things still roaming without their Dark Lord's guidance."

"Is this because of Elessar?" Elledan asked and Arwen was confused.

"How?"  

"Ever since the rider came with confirmation of his pass, and because of your earlier vision do you think you have the gift of foresight? That every dream is fact? Sweet Arwen you think too much of your dreams, pay them no heed unnecessarily, it will do you more harm than good." He placed a hand on Arwens stomach and looked at her meaningfully.

"You think I would lie? That I want peril to befall those I care for most? I do not wish to see such horrible things, but I cannot control them, and I am scared for sweet Legolas, to lose him too… but I swear on this-" she placed a hand on her heart "-that I do not lie of what I saw, and my heart will carry a great burden until I am assured Prince Legolas' safety. I pray you dear brother, believe me, and help." Elledan wrapped his arms around Arwen and held her tightly in reassurance.

"I do not doubt you sister. Let us send word to Mirkwood, if there is no reply, then I myself shall helm a group of us to go and we will find the answers to your vision. But for now sleep, gather your strength, you shall need it in coming months and we can do naught til morn. And next week Father is throwing a gala to bring joy and celebration back to our halls with all of elven-kind, you will need your strength then." And with those parting words and a kiss to her fair brow, Elledan bid her goodnight and Arwen tried to find refuge in her dreams once more.

*

Legolas woke to find his temple throbbing and his arm stiff, he did not wish to open his eyes for fear of the fell Orcs that would greet him in consciousness. But a gentle but firm tap on his cheek soon made unconsciousness an impossibility and he shot his hand out quick as lightning to catch the hand before it hit again.

He opened his eyes gingerly, but it was not a despicable Orc sat in front of him, but an elf, with long black hair and quiet reflective eyes. It was a Mirkwood elf, one of his fathers guards in fact.

"Naurgolf?" Legolas squinted and lifted his head from the earth. Glancing around he saw the band of Orcs were no more, their twisted carcasses littered the forest floor.

"Aye, 'tis me Prince Legolas. It lightens my heart to see you again. We worried that the Orcs would ambush you and it seems they did, the stars shine on you- that much is true- as we came scouting for you once more and we happened upon this sorry scene. Despicable wretches, your father was beside himself with worry."

"He is alive then? I had held hope in my heart that somehow you had survived, but upon encountering these fell fiends, I feared the worst. Did you retreat to the underground halls?"

"We did, but alas not quick enough, many fell at the surprise assault, though thankfully not as many as it could have been if the situation was worse. Only fifty or so injured, seven lost, though that is loss enough. Still more bands of Orcs roam this area, 'twas for your peoples safety that your father had to sacrifice this part of the woods to them, or the casualties could have been far greater."

"Is my father well?"

"A slight injury while helming the defence, his heart will be brighter with your safety assured."

"Then make haste my friend, I have much to speak of and much to hear."

Legolas was relieved to hear of his peoples safety, and above or below ground Mirkwood was still the same, though probably not as tranquil as the havens of Rivendell or Lorien, there was a rustic charm and comfort that Legolas could only find among these great trees, green as leaf as was his name. He travelled with eight others, Naurgolf's party was the King's main scout party, adept at blending in with the shadows of Mirkwood and skilled at dispatching the dark creatures that dwelled within. As they reached the main entrance into the underground portion of Thranduil's realm, the king himself was stood in the hall and the Legolas' keen hearing could pick up his father enquiring anxiously whether they had had any luck in locating the young Prince yet, or if there were any signs of his trail around to indicate something could have befallen him.

"Why do you not ask him yourself my lord?" Legolas smiled and approached Thranduil, whose face cracked with a smile of relief as his son bowed in front of him and then embraced him.

"Too long it seems since I last looked upon you my son, and my heart sings at your safe return."

"Much we have to discuss _adar (father)"_

"Aye. Come, let us do it properly then, over a grand feast, to welcome you safely home. Take your rest first and thereafter we may talk at your leisure."

The banquets at Mirkwood were rivalled by none, for none enjoyed the same pleasure from food and drink as the Woodland folk. It would probably be a fine place for dwarves to visit, with the hospitality of the sweet forest wines and strong malt ales.

After eating his fill, Legolas had described Arwen's tenuous condition as the reason for his prolonged stay much to Thranduil's dismay. He was quite fond of Arwen, knowing her from the various times she and Legolas had spent together in earlier brighter times, and was concerned at her state, understanding his sons reasons for staying.

"It is good you have rekindled the bond between you that once was, much has changed since then, for better and for worse. Lord Elessar's passing pained us all. 'Tis a pity we cannot attend Lord Elrond's ball celebrating _Sheelala (Spring Festival) next __Elenya (Monday) but I fear we must do what we can to rid our land of these disgusting creatures that plague us so, you understand don't you my son?"_

"Aye _adar, I am disappointed, but it is to be expected, and I have spent many days in Rivendell as of late, a few days of festivities are naught to lose sleep over. Our people's safety is of greater import, I would not like to rejoice while so many of our own are in danger still. We will make up for it at __Faradome (summer solstice)"_

"Spoken like a true ruler." Thranduil said proudly squeezing Legolas' shoulder. They were then interrupted by a servant with long blonde hair who carried a piece of parchment in one hand.

"My lord, there is a message from Rivendell, Lady Undomiel wishes assurance of Prince Legolas' safety, she was concerned." The servant handed the parchment to Thranduil, who in turn handed it to Legolas. His eyes scanned over it quickly and a small smile creased his lips. 

"Her concern is touching. May I have some parchment and means to reply to her, to set her mind at ease?" The servant bowed and scurried off to find what the Prince had requested.

"Perhaps your relationship is different from what I assume?" Thranduil asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nay, friends still, forever friends alone." Legolas said, trying not to sound too wistful. His father did not look convinced, but did not pursue the matter.

Upon the servants arrival, Legolas wrote back in his own flowing script.

_Sweet Arwen_

_I hope you are not worrying needlessly on my behalf. I arrived at my fathers halls last eve, my journey was incident free so do not fret, I would hate to cause you injury on my account. It is regretfully that I must tell you that we cannot travel to your Sheelala celebrations which causes me sadness, but circumstances at home make it impossible. I am sure you shall have a fine time without me in any case, forget your troubles and have fun, you laugh too little these days! We will see each other soon, rest assured, and now you know I am safe. _

_Lissenen__ ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet)_

_Legolas_

Legolas handed the letter to the waiting servant who went to attach it back to the swift messenger bird that had carried it hither and now forthwith to Arwen back in Rivendell.

"Father, I think I may go and take some rest and cleanse myself once more, alas I fear it takes more than one bathing to rid myself of the stench of Orc."

"As you wish _ionn (son)"_

So Legolas retired to his quarters, more to reflect on his feelings towards the Lady Evenstar than to cleanse the Orc stench. And on the other side of the Misty Mountains, Arwen reflected also, on whether Legolas was alright, and what she would wear to the ball!

*

I didn't like that chapter, as much, seemed a little fragmented. I have decided to go with my original vision for this story, and you'll just have to see which pairing that is! But rest assured everyone will get what they want with my alternate endings in any case, it's getting there that is the hard part! Next chapter will focus more on Arwen, but of course how could I do it without snippets of the lovely Legolas? I hope to see you all next chapter, please review and tell me what you thought!

xXx


	7. Dance

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 7- Dance

_Sheelala was almost upon them, and the preparations had already begun in Rivendell. Guests would start arriving on __Elenya morning, to begin the festival at the setting of the sun__. _

Arwen already saw the decorative banners and wreaths being hoisted into their positions around the homely house, she scarcely saw her father so busy he was with preparing the feast and entertainment for the week long celebrations.

Arwen wondered if she had the ability to be sociable anymore without Legolas' help. Ever since her lord had passed, she had not been in a celebratory mood, but she found it rather pitiable if she could not learn to enjoy herself once more.

"Yes, I will enjoy myself, as Legolas told me to. Estel would not wish me to spend my whole life unhappy on his account. I owe it to him and to those I love to make the most out of my life now." She looked into her wardrobe but found nothing befitting to this particular occasion, then a thought struck her.

She made her way into what had been her beloved mothers spare room -where she had prepared for occasions such as this in days gone by- to search for fitting attire.

Arwen swung open the large wardrobe, and gazed longingly at the beautiful craftsmanship on each of Celebríans gowns. She had avoided wearing her mothers dresses before now, she had not a reason, but now it seemed strangely fitting, the question was now which gown?

Taking out the dresses and admiring them one by one, Arwen caught the lingering scent of her mothers subtle perfume. Taking out a fine emerald green dress, with delicate golden embroidery upon the sleeves and bodice and a subtle gold lace trim, Arwen sat back on the stool by the vanity table, a rush of emotions swelling inside her. She clutched the dress to her, closing her eyes and remembering when as a little girl she used to sit on the soft seat in the corner and watch her mother dress in her finery, and twist her hair so elegantly upon her fair head. Her mother always looked like an angel, and Arwen always marvelled at her astounding looks when she got dressed up. She remembered this very dress was her mothers favourite, and was one of the last she wore before she left for the Undying Lands. She said it reminded her of Lorien, with its delicate gold and striking green.

"Yes, this is the dress." Arwen whispered to herself, wiping away the moistness at the corners of her eyes. 

She emerged quietly from the room, clutching the dress tightly. Somehow she did not want anyone to see it until tonight, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

Arwen almost encountered Elledan and Elrohir on her way through the halls, but managed to take a different route back to her chambers.

"Now I must begin my own preparations." She smiled to herself as she shut the door to her room.

*

Elrond smiled to himself, as he surveyed the melee before him. Hundreds of elves of all lines mingled together in the great banquet hall. It was a fine gathering, most noticeable was the absence of the Mirkwood elves who he knew could not attend, but there were still many others to make up for this.

Elledan and Elrohir stood at either side of their father on the slightly raised stage area, ready to welcome the assembled guests. Celeborn and Galadriel were still in preparations, ready to make their way to the opening banquet fashionably late.

But Arwen was nowhere to be seen, Elrond was considering sending a search party when there was an audible gasp and the crowd parted, and Arwen stood at the doorway.

She looked exquisite, a beautiful green and gold dress adorned her slender form, and a golden circlet graced her head, set with beads of emerald and diamond. She looked as stunning as her mother did at the height of her grace, and in fact, Elrond recognised the fabulous dress that he knew had been his dear Celebrían's favourite.

Both Elledan and Elrohir rushed to accompany their sister up to the stage and with a small smile she linked arms with both her brothers, and Elrond almost wept with pride, all his children, so graceful and striking, he felt like Celebrían was with him as he looked upon them.

Arwen coloured slightly as she stepped onto the stage, she knew that all eyes had been upon her, and although the attention was not completely unwanted, it was slightly embarrassing for the bashful maiden.

At Galadriel and Celeborn's graceful arrival, the festival was allowed to begin, with fine music and a substantial array of fine foods to put all into a celebratory mood.

After the meal came the dancing, as hundreds of fair elvish couples took to the floor, Galadriel and Celeborn leading the dance with their effortless grace and presence.

Arwen watched her kin enjoy themselves, but she did not much feel like dancing, having no set partner to accompany her. Estel had never prided himself on being much of a dancer -the habits of a ranger die hard- but in her brief experience, Legolas was quite a fine dancer, and Estel had been learning, over years of gentle coaxing.

The night was slowly ebbing away, and Arwen had taken three dances out of many, and those had been accompanied by her father and her brothers, but she sat out the rest. As the final dance was announced, Arwen prepared to get herself another drink but as she went to rise she found a hand was offered in front of her.

_"Arwen en amin. (My lady)" Arwen looked up and saw an Elf with long ash blonde hair and striking green eyes was the source of the voice. She regarded him questioningly._

"And who might you be?" She asked, trying not to sound too wary.

"I am Astalder milady, I wish for your company. _Lle__ merna salk? (Do you want to dance?)"_

"_Mankoi? (Why?)" Arwen was confused, surely she did not look like one who was in the mood to be sociable, or at least that is how she had tried to appear._

"_Why?! Milady, look at you! You are perfect, what man would not wish to have the pleasure of a dance with you?"_

Arwen smiled slightly, it would take more than eloquent words to impress her at this stage, but she found no reason to refuse the bold elf, so nodding, took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the floor.

"I will assume that you are Arwen Undomiel, for no other on Middle Earth is so exquisite, you surpass even the beauty of Luthien."

"You flatter me needlessly sir." She smiled at his attempts nonetheless.

"I see much need. I assume that you dance as well as you look."

"Aye sir indeed I do, I was taught well by my father."

"Of that I have no doubt." Astalder grinned as he swept Arwen around him, her path ending in a graceful twirl.

"And I see you can handle yourself well in a dance too."

"Aye, I practice."

"Tell me then Astalder, from whence do you hail?"

"From Eryn Vorn on the coast of Eriador milady."

"Truly? I thought the Elves may have deserted Eryn Vorn by now, does your heart not stir so close to the sea?"

"Nay milady, so many generations have passed now that the sea longing has all but passed with us, we may look upon the sea safely now."

"Interesting indeed." Arwen nodded, as the two moved in closer for a section of the dance.

"Excuse my impertinence for asking milady, but is there someone special in your life this moment? Though I would hope if there was that he would be here to accompany you, rather than leave you in the amicable company of strangers."

Arwen thought hard on this for a moment, then after a pause she replied. "Nay, no-one special. And yourself?"

"Before tonight no, but now…" He smiled and Arwen allowed a small smile herself. This Astalder didn't seem too bad.

The music drifted to a close and the couples left the dance floor, parted, or lingered on talking. 

Arwen nodded politely to her partner. "_Diola__ lle. (Thank you.)" She said._

"_Ta nae amin saesa (it was my pleasure)" Her partner smiled, his green eyes twinkling._

"Perhaps I will see you again during the festival." Arwen said, almost as an afterthought.

"I look forward to it. _Tenna__' telwan san' (Until later then.)" There was a certain cockiness that came with that last statement, but Arwen did not pursue it._

"_Quel esta (Rest well.)" She said as means of farewell, then turned and retreated to her quarters. She met with Elledan in the hallway._

"I observed you with that elf, who is he?" He inquired innocently.

"Astalder of Eryn Vorn, it would seem."

"And do you like him?"

"He is bearable I suppose, handsome enough."

"Oh dear, Legolas will not be pleased." Elledan tutted.

"What?" Arwen asked in confusion.

"Nothing dear sister, I am glad you enjoyed yourself. _Quel du. (Good night)" and with that her brother rushed off to his chambers. Arwen looked after him in confusion and after shaking her head, made her way inside her own._

Arwen slipped off her dress and hung it neatly in her own wardrobe, she felt like keeping it for a while, it made her mother seem not so distant.

**I wonder if Legolas was telling me the whole truth about his journey, I do not know why, but I do not think he was completely honest with me. I wish he would stop treating me as if I am so fragile.** Her hand strayed to her slightly rounded stomach. **We will get by, wont we little one?** She dressed in her night garments, and slid into bed, hand still over her belly, and her mind wandering to the nights festivities, the week ahead, and even as far away as Mirkwood.

*

Oh my, I didn't put any Legolas in that chapter did I?! Well it seemed wrong to interrupt the flow of the Sheelala festivities, but there will definitely be more of him in the next few chapters, promise. It is a most uncivilised hour now, and I think I may be starting to fall asleep… zzz… ahem, so I will see you all next chapter, please review and tell me what you thought, oh and in case you couldn't guess Astalder is an original character, if you want to use him (though god knows why you would) please ask permission first, or I could sue you! Bwahaha! But I wouldn't *angel face* oh and in case you care, Astalder is elvish for Valiant One, you will see more about this in later chapters. Review please, give me a damage report! Thanks for reading!

xXx


	8. Impressed

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 8- Impressed

A.N: In case you couldn't guess, all of the elves in this chapter who you don't recognise (such as the ones in Legolas' hunting party etc.) all belong to me, if you wanna use any of them then ask me first 'kay ^^;; thanks for coming to read, and thanks even more for all the great reviews, I love your feedback! Enjoy!

*

Legolas rode through the forests of Mirkwood confidently enough, his fathers finest archers around him. Now that the elven prince was sufficiently fed and rested, he had volunteered to helm the search for the Orcs still lurking within his fathers boarders. He did not give much heed to the area outside his fathers kingdom, Mirkwood was vast indeed, and the elves had not the urge to hunt for giant spiders, they were not always a hindrance after all, rumour of their presence was enough to discourage the wary traveller from Mirkwood, so unwanted visitors seldom found their way into Thranduil's halls. 

In truth Legolas had an ulterior motive, he knew if he managed to dispatch the last groups of Orcs, perhaps he could hastily speed to Rivendell to catch the last few days of the _Sheelala festivities, he knew how spectacular Elronds celebrations were, and he did not wish to wholly miss them if possible. His group had already rooted out three groups of Orcs, the first two being larger in size, leading Legolas to believe there would not be many more left to find._

"Beleger, Naurgolf, _Yrch, rhun (Orcs, east)" Legolas whispered simply to his most trusted archers, both of whom walked on either side of him._

"Aye, I see them too." Beleger whispered. He was a larger elf, muscular and tall, with golden hair and sharp grey eyes. He was the Captain of the kings guards and had acted as a bodyguard to Legolas on separate occasions. Legolas was glad of his company for his shooting far surpassed Legolas' own in the princes opinion.

"I'll take three to head them off." Naurgolf murmured, motioning to three of the company behind them.

"_Tira__ ten' rashwe (be careful)" Legolas instructed and Naurgolf nodded, disappearing into the trees with his men._

A few seconds later an arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the tree behind Legolas.

"We have been discovered! _Asca__! __Ndengina__ sen Sii'! (Hurry! Kill them now!)"_

"Alas, the element of surprise is gone. Far more exciting this way." Beleger grinned and rushed through the trees with Legolas right behind, their bows singing in the morning quiet.

With a _thwap Legolas' arrow hummed through the air and embedded itself into an Orcs chest. Beleger's aim was true also and his hurtled into a second's throat._

Within an instant the fight really began, with the twelve Elves leaping into attack against the evenly numbered Orcs. Foul Orc heads rolled and dark blood was splattered upon fair eleven faces and tunics.

"I see not Naurgolf, where is he?" Legolas cried to Beleger and the large elf turned to quickly scan the melee.

"I see him not, perhaps he and his men are engaged further ahead." The captain of the guards suggested. 

"Aye, perhaps." Legolas was concerned, but did not have time to voice it as another Orc charged towards him. Legolas slid his bow back into its holder and whipped out his silver blades, twirling them in deadly accuracy as he sliced at the fell creatures gut and it split, spilling its contents over the floor.

The elves made quick work of the remaining Orcs, and thankfully none of Legolas' group had perished during the fight, though there were minor injuries, as was to be expected.

"Naurgolf and his men have not returned, let us search for them, make haste." Legolas commanded and the dozen quickly leapt through the trees, their keen eyes searching for their companions.

Finally they came to a clearing in the woods where they found the four elves. Naurgolf was bandaging one of his fellow guards' arms, and another was supporting the remaining injured elf.

"It seems worse luck befell you my friend, though it is glad news to find you well, we feared the worst." Legolas sighed in relief.

Naurgolf saluted the Prince. "Aye my lord, they must have heard our approach for five of their own attacked our number. We were lucky they gave themselves away with their heavy advance, or we may have been worse off."

"Lindar, what has happened to you?" Legolas asked the slightly pale looking elf who was being supported by his comrade. 

"I fear my leg was broken in the attack Prince Legolas, an Orc rushed me."

Legolas went to inspect the injury, he suspected it was indeed broken. 

"Here, take my horse, you should not risk putting strain on that, and go straight to the healers when we arrive home." Legolas brought forth his own steed and he and Beleger helped the younger elf up onto its back.

"The walk will do me good." He assured the slightly startled Lindar, who was barely into his thousands, so did not have as much experience as the rest of the party.

"Prince Legolas, I do not think there are any more groups to worry about, considering how Orcs travel in large groups and we have dispatched four of those already, I think it safe to believe we have purged your fathers boarders of the last of them." Naurgolf commented.

Legolas nodded. "Aye, I agree, but we will send our feathered friends to scout where we cannot, before we rest on our laurels." He nodded to Poikaer who held a scouting bird to survey the forest once more. Legolas would prefer to be sure than to be mistaken and endanger his people if there were Orcs remaining. The company watched as the bird rose up into the air and out of sight even to their keen eyes.

"A wise decision Prince Legolas, but let us start our way back, I feel confident we have dispatched the last of those hell beasts. And I imagine you wish to get to Rivendell as quickly as you can." Beleger said knowingly with a twinkle in his eye.

"No more than any other does my friend." Legolas said innocently.

"You are your fathers son, to be sure!" Beleger laughed and clapped a hand round Legolas' shoulders amicably as the group started to make their way back through the trees.

"I do not know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult old friend." Legolas smiled and the company all laughed along to that.

The scouting bird-whose name was Fara- soon returned to the procession, confirming that the Thranduil's land had finally been rid of the remnants of Sauron's followers.

It was some time after noon by the time the company arrived back at the King's halls, and Thranduil was overjoyed that his land was free of Orcs once more, and a great feast was held for all the nobles of Mirkwood that night as life returned to normal in the forest.

"Am I right in supposing you wish to make haste to Rivendell as swift as you can be borne away my son?" Thranduil whispered to Legolas during the meal.

"Aye sir, Lord Elrond is known for his festivals across Middle Earth, I would be a fool not to wish to attend one."

Thranduil smiled at his son, "Aye, I am sure that is the reason." 

Legolas frowned in indignation at the knowing smirk on his fathers face, but said no more to argue, instead changing tack.

"So with your leave I will ride at dawn. Will you be accompanying me Father?"

"Alas my son, there is still much to be done in restoring my kingdom, and many things still to rearrange, I will go on some other occasion, or perhaps arrange a festival myself. You will take Beleger and Hodoer as escorts, if you can bear their company."

Legolas glanced at Beleger who raised his glass and an innocent smile to the King and Prince, and with a smile Legolas sighed,

"I suppose I will manage."

"Good. I would entrust your life to no others, not that you would need their protection, but we must keep up appearances." Thranduil winked and Legolas nodded, at least he could still go, even though Hodoer was known for his over-protectiveness when it came to the elven prince. He had been a guard to the Royal family ever since Legolas was but an elfling, and although there was none so wise or skilled with a sword in all of Mirkwood, he was not always known for his sense of fun or adventure. Thranduil was well aware of this, which is probably why he chose Hodoer, who could quell both Legolas and Beleger's impetuous natures.

"I will retire to bed now then with your leave _Adar, for it will be a long journey ahead of me."_

"As you wish son, _Quel kaima. (Sleep well)"_

*

This had all taken place on _Elenya (Monday) at the same time as the festival had began, and so as Legolas set off at daybreak on __Anarya, the second day of the festival was just starting._

The celebrations of today were thus: first a tour round Rivendell for all of its esteemed guests, and after luncheon the first of the contests, a task to see who could quell the tempestuous stallions of the fields east of the Misty Mountains, renowned for their wild nature. After this would be a race through a pre-determined course set around Rivendell on those –hopefully- tamed horses. It promised to be an interesting day. To her dismay her brothers had already stolen off with Haldir to plot Valar knows what, so Elrond had appointed being a guide to one of the groups to her, whereas she would probably have been exempt if her brothers had not 'mysteriously vanished' from the Great Hall.

It was her fortune-or misfortune- to guide the elves of Eryn Vorn around Rivendell, luckily this only comprised of Astalder and two of his guards. Arwen thought this a little odd but was not about to question why a throng of Eryn Vorns elves had not descended upon Rivendell considering they had not had many relations with the line for centuries.

"We meet again milady, it is a pleasure." Astalder kissed Arwen's knuckles delicately as the four were introduced.

"These are my guards Glaurgannel and Angthol." He introduced the dark haired guards, who were both stony faced and silent, which was surprising given their current cheerful location.

"Very well, let's be on our way, our tour does not take long but once you know where everything is located feel free to explore at your leisure." Arwen said, trying not to sound too monotone in her explanations.

"You seem preoccupied milady, I hope we are not inconveniencing you?" Astalder asked.

"Of course not. I was just thinking about a friend of mine, the archery contest is tomorrow and I know not many can match his skill with a bow."

"Well he will have naught to fear in the feat then, if his skill can best my own." Astalder said, rather cockily Arwen noticed with distaste.

"Nay, I fear he is not here. There have been Orc attacks in his land and he will not leave his people under attack so he has stayed to help fight, 'tis a pity."

"Ah then perhaps I have a chance at winning after all. You speak of him fondly." Astalder observed.

"We have been friends for many years, he is like a brother to me, since my lord died he has been my life line, I could not have survived without him." Arwen realised she had let too much slip. She had not intended to bring up Aragorn or indeed her relationship with Legolas, but she had forgotten herself.

"Your lord?" The blonde elf enquired.

Arwen knew she could not dismiss it now so after a sigh continued. "Aye, my lover of many years was killed recently, had it not been for Legolas I would not have recovered, of that I am sure."

"Legolas, that would be Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, the very same. Do you know him?"

"I know of him milady, his accuracy with a bow and his favour among other elven folk have given him quite the reputation. 'Tis a pity I will not have chance to meet him."

"Maybe some other time." Arwen nodded.

"I hope so. He was the representative of the elven folk in the fellowship that destroyed the One Ring was he not?"

"Aye, and has had little rest since whether helping me or defending Mirkwood."

"He is very honoured to be so highly favoured by you milady, I hope he realises how fortunate he is."

"I'm sure he does. Let us be on our way, there is much to see in our fair city."

~

The tour did not require much time, but Astalder did have many questions about Rivendell and took great interest in Arwen herself. Arwen was not sure whether to be flattered or annoyed, but Astalder was witty enough to hold her attentions for the entire journey. 

Arwen knew that Astalder was attracted to her, he made that obvious, during luncheon but she remained friendly but uninterested in his advances. Her heart had been severely bruised when Elessar had fallen, she did not wish to open it to any strangers now.

When Astalder went to get her a drink, Elladan quickly occupied his vacant seat to talk to his sister.

"You seem to be spending much time with that one." He observed.

"If you and Elrohir had not been so quick in disappearing to plot whatever pranks or foolishness with Haldir so soon I would not have been landed in guiding him at all, but as father could not find you, the duty fell to me." Arwen glared at the innocent looking Elladan.

"You do not seem too perturbed by this dear sister, Elrohir observed you laughing with him earlier."

"It is called being polite to our guests, perhaps if you did not go into hiding so often you would be required to do the same."

"Are you sure you have not taken a fancy to him?" her brother smirked.

"What are you implying?" Arwen glared.

"He is a handsome enough elf, and to me it seems you enjoy his company, it would not be unheard of to be attracted to someone you hold in that regard."

"He is nothing special." Arwen replied curtly.

"In comparison with say…Legolas?" Elladan asked lightly, with a smirk.

"Away, rogue! Focus more on your own love life than mine and perhaps our halls will be rid of you sooner, happily." Arwen scolded in annoyance.

"You sting me with your words dear sister, but your 'guest' is on his way back, so I will indeed take my leave of you, see you at the contest, I have no doubt our esteemed colleague will be competing to impress you, so I will instruct Elrohir to let him win, shall I?"

"Be gone Elladan, your mind is like a dwarfs!" Elladan feigned insult and with a wink disappeared to his own seat.

Astalder returned and looked after Elladan curiously.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, simply my brother being foolish, as usual. _Diola__ lle (thank you)" She took the drink from a still confused looking Astalder._

"Will you be taking part in the contest after the meal?" Arwen asked, sipping her wine delicately.

"I would imagine that I am milady, I have to show you all the skill of the Eryn Vorn folk after all, I would hate for you to think us lacking in ability."

"I will look forward to your performance then, just do me a favour and beat my troublesome brothers, they are driving me quite insane."

"I will do my best milady."

"And I pray, call me Arwen, I hate formality, it gets rather trying after a time."

"As you wish Arwen, if you are sure."

"Aye I am. Come then, we may go and observe the horses now, just so you can see what you are dealing with, I hope it does not put you off!" Arwen stood, to lead the way down to the stables, perhaps Astalder would impress her after all, and it could at least give her an opportunity to stay the tongue of her brothers!

*


	9. Race

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 9- Race

A.N: Wow! You guys totally rock, so many reviews and such great support from you all, I'm so appreciative that you like my lil story, it makes it totally worthwhile. 

In response to reviews: _Cheekychick__, _Lisseyelen aka Lady V, Catrina, hermioneG89 _and_ SpaceVixenX_ you are all closer to the mark than you think, and you're right there is more to Astalder than meets the eye, but you'll soon see, mwahahaha I love being suspenseful! Thanks also to all my other reviewers, I love your feedback, so keep it coming! You guys rule, thanks again!_

Oh and I know that there weren't elf colonies in most of the other places which I used in this chap, but we had to have more competition and who knows where the elves went to live at one time or another, after all this is fanfic, so just don't pay it any mind, my stories never claim to be intellectually stimulating or well thought out, blame my muse on her periodicals to Jamaica. Oh and thanks to those who corrected me with the spelling of Elladan, it has been corrected in this and last chapter, I just saw it spelled Elledan on theonering.net so I thought it was right *blush*. Anyway, enjoy, and review!

* 

After lunch had been cleared away all the visitors had assembled in the large field a little away from the Homely House, awaiting the beginnings of the competition.

A competitor from each group was encouraged to take part, and most groups had indeed agreed to take part, each wishing to show the skill of their own warriors.

Of course Elrohir, with his affinity for horses had volunteered to represent Rivendell, Haldir would represent Lorien, Astalder would of course be representing Eryn Vorn, the elves of Harlindon forest at the foothills of the Blue Mountains would be represented by Heleghwest, the new elf colony in Fangorn had chosen Colbrethil and lastly the elves of Firien Wood had chosen Miluimen as their competitor. These chosen six stood by the gates of the paddock, watching the six wild stallions charge around the enclosure. The rest were assembled around the sides, all cheering for their representatives and making bets and wagers among each other as to which group would be victorious overall.

"Care to make a wager sister?" Elladan appeared behind Arwen and startled her somewhat.

"Why, what have the three of you planned, I would not risk my money on you or Elrohir dear brother, I know you too well."

"Perhaps Haldir then? Or are you rooting for your new friend Astalder perhaps? Blood is thicker than water Arwen." He tutted.

"Keep your delusions and perversions to yourself sweet brother, lest I dent that handsome face of yours." Arwens voice was laden with sarcasm and Elladan shook his head and smirked. 

"We'll see, I'll be listening to who you cheer for, and if you will not enter into a friendly wager, I will go and find someone who will, perhaps grandfather would like to." Rubbing his hands, Elladan walked off and Arwen sighed, looking after her sad excuse for a brother.

Elrond stood on a slightly raised platform at the start/finish line for the impending race and held up his hands for quiet.

"My fellow lords and ladies, esteemed guests from lands near and distant, our first contest is about to begin. Just so we are all clear about what this competition involves I will in brief outline it for you now. Over the course of our festivities we will hold several competitions, to test the skill of our finest elves. Each contest will have a representative from each group herein." At this he motioned to the assembled melee of elves before him, then continued. 

"Each representative will be awarded a placing and the points that go with that placing after every competition, at the end of _Sheelala and our trials, the group with the most points and the highest placing will win a prize, to show the skill of their people. Our first test here this day will be a test of skill with our equine friends, first with our competitors befriending our fiery creatures, and then riding them round a pre-determined course through these very woods, and whoever reaches this line first wins the task. To make sure there is no foul play, every competitor has been checked for foreign objects, and the choice of which horse for which rider was chosen by fair lots earlier, which has been approved by an independent judge. Now, are we all clear?" He addressed the audience and the competitors and was met by a cheer from all._

"Very good, in that case, representatives, approach your steeds." 

The six riders slowly and cautiously moved towards the animals which were running around the other side of the paddock. Elrohir was closest to his, which was an ebony dark stallion who seemed wildest of all. Elrohir let out a low, melodious whistle which stopped the horse from its rampage around the paddock. Slowly he approached the large creature, still whistling in his sweet tune and the horse bowed its head to the dark elf, almost in agreement and stood still allowing the representative of Rivendell to mount him.

Haldir was having a little less luck, considering the horse seemed to be keeping as far away from all of the elves and the other horses as possible. This resulted in the blonde- and usually dignified- elf having to chase the horse to the corner before he could start to calm it. Astalder was having good fortune as his chestnut steed had also let him on and was now cantering after Elrohir. Soon all the elves were mounted and charging into the forest to catch up to the leaders. The assembled audience watched with their keen eyes as far into the woods as they could see until the trees became too dense for even elven eyes to breach.

Elrohir cantered ahead, self-assured in his strides, he knew the trail better than anyone and was confident he would break through the trees and leave the rest far behind with no trouble. He chanced a look behind and his sharp eyes made out Astalder and Miluimen closing in behind him. Increasing his speed to a gallop he weaved through the low, twisting trees, trying to make out the finish line ahead.

When he looked back again he saw only Astalder following and could just make out Haldir and Colbrethil leagues behind. He briefly wondered how Miluimen had fallen so far behind but did not pay any more mind to it and sped onwards.

As he broke through the trees and saw only a straight dash to the finish line he could hear Astalder galloping close behind appearing as if out of nowhere. 

Arwen did not want to cheer for Astalder because Elladan would never let that go, so instead dropped her ladylike approach and cheered and hollered loudly for Elrohir. With amusement she saw her father doing the same, his usually cool and stern exterior dropped as he enthused for his son. Even the composed Galadriel was cheering loudly for both Haldir and her Grandson and Celeborn was cursing in elvish as he had placed a large wager in confidence of Haldir.

As Elrohir gained on the finish line so too did Astalder gain on him, galloping forth until they were almost neck and neck in their race. It seemed as if they were the only two competitors, the others were not yet through the trees and the two were so evenly matched the spectators all but forgot about the rest of the racers.

Then as Elrohir pulled ahead his horse suddenly reared in the air with no warning, and whinnied loudly in discontent, throwing the dark haired elf to the dusty ground. The stallion reared again, neighing loudly, and looked as it he were about to trample the Rivendell elf in its terror. Astalder pulled his own steed up suddenly and leapt from it, rolling through the dirt to push Elrohir out of the path of the frightened horses hooves and then standing by the creature, whispering softly to stop its rampage. It calmed quickly and stood in peace once more.

"Are you alright my friend?" Astalder asked, helping Elrohir up.

"Aye, well enough. Thank you for your assistance Astalder, it happened without warning, I have no idea why."

"Do you wish to take my horse or will you continue with your own?"

"Nay, I picked this horse so I will ride it, something simply must have alarmed him, he seems to have recovered now."

"Very well my friend." Astalder leapt back on his own horse and as soon as Elrohir was mounted once more the two set off again, this time Astalder in the lead, and it was he who made it to the finish line first, Elrohir a close second.

Arwen, Elladan and Elrond all rushed to Elrohirs side, barraging him with questions and checking he was safe.

"I am fine father, worry not. I took a fall 'twas not as bad as it may have appeared. I feel no discomfort, thanks to Astalder."

Arwen walked over to Astalder who was now being congratulated by the rest of the assembled. Arwen stood aside and he came over to her.

"I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve after all. Though how I managed to best your brother is quite beyond me, he is a skilled rider, 'tis a pity his steed was startled, he would have beaten me for sure."

"Thank you for helping him, you saved his life."

"Nay milady I did what any honourable elf would do and helped another in need, I ask for no thanks, for any in my situation would have done the same."

"But they were not in your situation, and you were, and I do thank you, and so does my family." Arwen leant up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling gratefully.

"You honour me with a kiss Arwen, it means more to me than you know."

"None is more deserving."

"Of the kiss or the win?" 

"Both." Arwen smiled and hugged Astalder in thanks, as they broke apart their faces were only inches apart and Arwen blushed, pulling away quickly.

"I will see you at dinner, and you can share with me the tales of from whence you learned to ride like that." Arwen turned to go and Astalder caught her arm and pulled her back, brushing her lips with his own quickly, then letting go and walking off, not wanting to face her after that.

Arwen stood frozen in shock and confusion, trying to register what had happened. When she finally caught up with herself, she set about trying to figure out whether it was a good or a bad thing. She decided it was a good thing. She was rather attracted to this Astalder, he was growing on her more and more. His bravery and charm had got through to her, and he certainly liked her too. She decided she would get to know him more at dinner, and see if he was worth her efforts.

Elladan walked over to her, an accusing look on his face.

"Do you want me to say that I told you so?"

"No." Arwen said, touching her hand to her lips and staring after the blonde elf.

"Then I will restrain myself. I just want to warn you Arwen, be careful. You know little of this elf, I do not wish to see you hurt again. Be wary around him, until you know him better. Your heart is a far too valuable thing to give out so hastily."

"I know what I am doing brother, worry not on my account."

"I must, that is what older brothers do."

"And I am thankful for your concern, but my business is my own, I will not have you meddling."

"And I will not. Just be aware little sister. Now come, we have a feast to arrange." They turned to leave and Elrohir walked over to them looking a little weary.

"Brother, what ails you?"

"Our dear grandmother, just making assurances that I am well. She was concerned, and apparently grandfather lost quite a pretty penny on Haldir's defeat, but he came in fourth, so it was not too great a loss." 

"Poor Haldir, and I was convinced you three had concocted some plot to assure your victory."

"Sister! We would not do such a thing!" Elladan said in mock astonishment.

"Of course, why would I ever think so?"

"Do you have any idea what happened to your horse Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"Nay, it happened from nowhere, I would think that something on the road or in the woods I would have seen, but there seemed no reason for it. It must have been a premonition or some such thing. It matters not, im sure Rivendell will catch up on points in the archery competition. Speaking of which. Arwen before you get too enamoured with the 'valiant' Astalder, get your head from the clouds long enough to listen to me. It seems Mirkwood may not be out of the competition completely."

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked in confusion. 

"I mean, simple sister, that friend Legolas is riding hither at this very moment. One of our scouts out on a patrol has seen him a few leagues from here yet, but he is coming, accompanied by two guards, it seems Mirkwood is free of Orcs rather sooner than anticipated."

Arwen grinned. "My dear Legolas, how good it is to know he will come. When does he arrive would you say?"

"By nightfall or thereafter I would deem."

"Then he will be here for the archery tournament tomorrow, how exciting it could prove yet."

"Keep your excitement in check yet sister, what would Astalder say!" Elladan teased and was met with a slap on the arm for his trouble.

"He wished to meet Legolas anyway. This is glad news indeed. Come then we must still help prepare the feast. Tomorrow could prove interesting indeed, a little healthy competition is always good."

*


	10. Competition

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 10- Competition

A.N: Okay, the big 10, so this chapter will probably be a little longer to celebrate, thanks to all you great reviewers I love you all, hope you enjoy this chap, dedicated to all who reviewed!

*

Legolas sped onwards, his keen elven eyes finally spying the haven of the last Homely House on Middle Earth framed against the mountains beyond. He turned to Beleger who offered a smile of relief, and then glanced at Hodoer whose stern gaze was fixed ahead as his silver tinged hair flew behind him in the cool evening air.

"We shall be there when darkness is fully upon us at least, and that is a comfort indeed." Beleger cried, so that his voice was not stolen away by the rushing wind.

"I hope they have at least sighted us somehow so that we do not turn up unexpected, it would seem most discourteous of us." Hodoer finally spoke in his methodical and musical tone, causing Beleger to laugh.

"I only hope they have plenty of ale and wine my friend, forget arriving unannounced, Legolas here is always welcomed by the folk of Rivendell, eh _mellon?"_

"Aye, but it may still seem rude, especially as I told Arwen we would not be coming but now arriving and forcing them to prepare extra food and accommodation for us." Legolas frowned.

"Well if they have no room for all of us I'm sure Hodoer here will be willing to sleep in the stables with our steeds wouldn't you old friend?"

Hodoer shot him a withering look. "Amusing. _Dolle naa lost, brûn Mellon._ (Your head is empty, old friend)" He retorted, and then smiled sarcastically.

Legolas sighed at his two companions.

"Peace you two, we wish to make a good impression on the other guests in Rivendell, not appal them with your bickering."

"Sorry my lord." Hodoer inclined his head in respect and Beleger did the same.

"You know we only jest Legolas, of course we are _very fond of each other." _

"Yes, very fond." Hodoer wrinkled his nose slightly and Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Now come, we are very close."

*

Arwen waited by the window in her room watching with sharp eyes as the three guests from Mirkwood approached the gates. She had instructed Elladan to direct Legolas to her room so she could talk to him before the feast, so now had to wait a little, and passed the time by trying to decide on a dress for dinner, she then decided she would ask Legolas' opinion when she heard voices in the corridor outside.

"Come then friend Legolas, Arwen wanted to speak with you before the feast, there is much she needs to tell you I hear." Elladan was saying with a joking hint in his voice. "I don't think she cares if you are tired from the journey, but what do you expect, she is a woman after all." He winked and Legolas tutted but allowed a good natured smile.

"Be forewarned though Legolas, there is another after her affections." Elladan murmured.

"What do you mean another, I was not aware of the first!" Legolas insisted with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, so foolish of me! There is a newcomer, then, who wishes for her affections, apparently he is 'most eager' to meet you." Elladan smirked at the small crease that had appeared in Legolas' brow, but in an instant it had vanished.

"I shall look forward to it then." Legolas nodded, as they reached Arwen's door and he knocked on it.

"I take me leave of you then, I will see you at the feast." Each inclined their heads to the other and Elladan disappeared back from whence he came as Arwen opened the door.

"Legolas, _Nae__ saian luume' (it has been too long)" Arwen hugged him and smiled warmly. "Come in, there is much to discuss."_

Legolas entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed waiting expectantly.

"You told me you weren't coming." Arwen questioned.

"Aye, but thankfully a group of my fathers finest men and myself went and destroyed the last remnants of the Orcs, so gladly I could come to you."

"And it is gladly that I receive you dear Legolas, the archery contest is tomorrow, and I know there are none at the festival who can surpass your skill."

"Do not waste such flattery on me Arwen, indeed in my humble view my companion Beleger's skill far surpasses my own."

"But you are too modest, and your own worst critic I fear, most archers in Middle Earth respect you for rumour of your skill alone Legolas and that is naught to be sneered at."

"Indeed 'tis not, dear Arwen, you always were a voice of reason for me."

"And you were always mine, and for that I am grateful."

"So tell me what I have missed in my absence."

"Perhaps first I should tell you of whom you have missed."

"Very well." Legolas frowned.

"The elves from Eryn Vorn surprisingly made their first appearance for many years, and their Prince is Astalder, a most valiant elf if ever there was one. For earlier today in the race through the woods, my brother Elrohir was thrown from his steed and near trampled, and would have been were it not for Astalder pushing him out of the way. I am most grateful for his quick thinking."

"Arwen, have you taken a fancy to this elf?" Legolas said, his brow furrowed slightly, though trying not to show it.

"Nay, of course not!" The denial was quick on Arwens lips and Legolas didn't believe it. "He has merely won my favour with his kind words and brave deeds."

"I see."

"Are you jealous Legolas?" Arwen challenged and denial was quick also to Legolas' lips.

"Nay, of course not Arwen! What on Middle Earth would give you that idea, in fact I am rather interested in meeting this 'valiant' Astalder, to win your favour so soon is quite an achievement for many in these times."

"And that changing is thanks in most part to you Legolas, when I think of you I can see only the best in people, what a gift you have given."

"Thank you Arwen, but you have always had good nature, and kindness to all things, you just forgot your ways for a time, you always were a beautiful person though."

Arwen coloured slightly and looked away, and Legolas coughed before Arwen changed the subject.

"Which dress do you think I should wear tonight, I am at a loss?"

Legolas studied the closet of gowns intently, he knew from past experiences that a woman's gown was always a very important matter indeed, and time and care was to be taken over the decision, because if the dress was somehow wrong, it could ruin everything for the maid. The fact he remembered this worried him slightly, but he shook the thought away and reached in, plucking out a simple silver gown made of shimmering silk and hemmed with lace.

"Oh Legolas!" Arwen gasped and Legolas winced, thinking he had chosen the absolute worst, but when he dared a glance at her, Arwen was beaming.

"'Tis the perfect one! Exactly the one I was thinking of." Legolas sighed in relief and handed the dress to her. Arwen admired it for a moment and then cocked her head to one side, looking at Legolas.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Be gone then! Or do you expect me to get dressed with you standing there!?" She smirked slightly at his embarrassed expression and with a stammer he nodded and backed towards the door.

"Well, ah, if you need help lacing your bodice or aught like that…yes, ahem, call me when you are ready." He nodded, and bowed out of the room, blushing furiously and trying his best to hide it. Arwen let out a snort of laughter as soon as the door was closed, she loved the affect that the prospect of a woman dressing seemed to elicit in males and was glad she had managed to embarrass Legolas, she had been doing it ever since they were elflings. 

She appeared outside his room a few minutes later, and he offered his arm to her in a most gentlemanly fashion, which she took gracefully. The two walked down into the banquet hall rather formally and Legolas received various greetings from everyone, before Arwen stopped before Astalder.

"Legolas this is Prince Astalder of Eryn Vorn, Astalder, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." She said formally.

The two males regarded each other carefully upon seeing the other, with Astalder sizing Legolas up and Legolas holding a little tighter to Arwen's arm, a little more protectively.

"Finally, a chance to meet the famous Legolas of Mirkwood. What an honour." Legolas fancied he heard sarcasm in the newcomers voice.

Astalder touched his hand to his head and brought it out and down in the formal elvish greeting. Legolas did the same, though not letting go of Arwen's arm and not taking his eyes off the other.

"I have heard much about you of course, through the tales that spread of your valour over the years, and much that I have heard from Arwen here." Astalder nodded to Arwen.

"Well I must admit I have heard nothing of you Prince Astalder, nor of any elves from Eryn Vorn for many years. I distinctly do not recall any representatives of your colony in the elven armies in the War of the Ring not so long ago." Legolas said evenly, if a little icily though he tried to disguise it.

"We are not as numerous as the colonies in Mirkwood, Rivendell or Lorien, and there was business within our own boarders that presented more of a problem." Astalder said, not even trying to disguise the coldness of his voice.

"I would have thought that the threat of the Dark Lord Sauron was the greatest problem for any of the free peoples of Middle Earth." The Mirkwood prince glared at the way Astalder dismissed the War as if it were nothing.

"Well then you were mistaken." Astalder said airily, and Arwen felt the muscles in Legolas' arm tense. She laid a hand on his arm and it relaxed again.

The two continued to size each other up, as if they were a pair of Wargs preparing for a fight.

"I think the feast is ready." Arwen whispered to Legolas, trying to diffuse the volatile situation.

"Very well." He nodded allowing a few strands of blonde hair to cascade over his face, Arwen thought this looked rather charming, but didn't voice her opinion.

"I will talk with you later Astalder." She addressed the other who also nodded, and grabbing Arwen's hand so that she had to pull away from Legolas to reach him, Astalder leant down to kiss her knuckles, but kept his eyes on Legolas while doing so, earning him an icy glare from the heir of Mirkwood.

Astalder straightened up with a satisfied smirk and Legolas took Arwens arm again, and after the two males had looked the other over one more time, Legolas drew Arwen towards the banquet table, to seat Arwen next to Galadriel and then himself next to her.

Elladan somehow snatched the seat next to Legolas and Haldir and Elrohir sat opposite the two.

"We couldn't help but watch that entertaining little spectacle." Elladan whispered with a smirk.

"Nicely handled Legolas, you looked as icy as the tip of the Redhorn." Elrohir added, leaning over the table.

"He merely gave as good as he got didn't you Legolas." Haldir nodded and Legolas glared warningly at them all.

"I warned you old friend." Elladan sighed, shaking his dark head.

"Indeed you did, I am just confused as to where the part about him being eager to meet me was evident?"

"Well, Arwen said he was, I think she is quite fond of him, the Valar knows why." He snorted.

"I do not like him Elladan." Legolas frowned, looking down the table to find him, he was seated next to Beleger. Legolas rather hoped his guard would accidentally trip and spill something boiling down the rather arrogant looking elf on his way to the bathrooms, but he quickly squashed this idea and tried to remain unaffected.

"Well there is a surprise! Legolas doesn't like the cocky self absorbed stranger who is dripping with charm and irresistibly handsome, who happens to be targeting the object of his own affections. Now I wonder why that could be?" Elladan smirked as Legolas shot him a horrified glance and checked that Arwen wasn't listening.

"Stay your tongue, trouble monger. I feel no such thing, I have no feelings either way concerning Astalder, I know nothing about him."

"Doesn't he seem a little too good to be true though my friend, so charming, so handsome, so witty, so confident. It is rather disgusting really." Haldir smirked.

"Well he doesn't seem to have much of a personality, or much concern for others that is certain." Legolas frowned, and took a sip from his goblet.

"I do not trust him either." Elladan murmured. "And I warned my sister of that, but she seems rather taken with him, though she tries not to show it. Steal her affections back Legolas, I don't like him being near her, not until we know more about him. I have my suspicions about the race earlier today, Elrohir had it as good as won, when his horse mysteriously decided to throw him for no reason and with no warning, leading to Astalder winning? Nay, I do not trust him at all. Look after Arwen Legolas, you always have, and she will let you, she does not approve of my 'meddling' but you can get away with it. Must be your roguish charm." Elladan winked.

"I will protect her, as you say, I always have, and I will keep a close eye on the newcomer too, I will observe him at the archery contest on the morrow, and we will see how his skill compares to mine own."

"Beat him Legolas, do not allow him to best all of our groups, he has already bested Haldir and with him Lorien, and myself and Rivendell along with me, see he does not defeat Mirkwood too." Elrohir murmured discreetly so only the four heard.  

"Aye, I will endeavour to defeat him, but I make no promises with my archery, I was considering letting my guard Beleger partake instead, but as Arwen and you all wish me to compete, then I suppose I must."

"Indeed you must, and indeed you must win!" Elladan nodded.

*

As the sun started its bright ascent into the milky sky, the third day of _Sheelala dawned, and the day of the archery contest was upon them. The contest would be just after breakfast and Rivendell was buzzing with anticipation. Elladan and Elrohir were ahead of the game this day and were already making wagers with everyone, stirring up confidence in Legolas as much as they could. _

Arwen was annoyed with her brothers for 'trying to stir up a rivalry between Legolas and Astalder' quite unaware that there was an unspoken one already without the twins' meddling.

"Will you make a wager on this tournament then dear sister?" Elrohir asked, eyes twinkling.

"Of course not. Betting is a silly waste of time and coins."

"In other words you don't want to pick between Astalder and Legolas?" Elladan said knowingly.

Arwen merely glared and walked away.

"That would be a yes." Elrohir grinned. "You were chosen to compete in the Archery for Rivendell were you not brother?" He turned to Elladan.

"Well, I had to do some small part for my home I suppose, couldn't let you get all of the attention could I now? Not that I will win with Legolas competing anyway, but it will be intriguing to see whether the skill of 'valiant' Astalder is all that he says it is." Elladan frowned, searching the dining hall for a glimpse of the Eryn Vorn elf.

"He broke his fast earlier, he wished to see the targets before the competition I think." Elrohir informed him, understanding who his brother was looking for.

"And he is allowed? I would not be surprised if he tampered with the targets or some such thing." Elladan frowned.

"As I understand it there are two guards out there, and have been all morning to make sure there is nothing like that afoot. He probably couldn't even get close."

"Still, I will be much happier when _Sheelala is over and the Eryn Vorn elves are gone, my heart will rest easier." Elladan commented and his brother nodded._

"Come then, let's make our way down to the targets, everyone will be finished eating soon."

~

Legolas stood a little away from the bustle of the competition, collecting his thoughts and regarding the melee thoughtfully. A slight breeze made his hair drift lazily around him and the Mirkwood elf turned to face the wind and look up into the sky. Something made him very uneasy about this morning, but he couldn't quite place what yet. The bow of Galadriel rested safely in its holder by his back, and his own arrows were slung over his shoulder in their quiver. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to come face to face with Arwen.

"Greetings Arwen. Were you trying to surprise me?"

"Yes but I failed it seems, you are ready then?"

"Of course, this is not a competition to me, I have no reason to win or lose other than to impress the guests, and it doesn't bother me either way, archery is a part of my life, not something I do for entertainment now and again. But I will endeavour to win, so those who placed bets on me are not sorely disappointed, and of course I have a reputation to maintain." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good, I just wanted to wish you luck, though you need it not. You have mine and the Valar's blessings."

"Thank you." Legolas smiled and hugged her then frowned when he saw Astalder standing to one side, Arwen pulled away and turned, following Legolas' line of sight to the Eryn Vorn elf. 

"I'll speak to you later then." Arwen nodded to both elves then walked away.

"Can I assist you in some way?" Legolas asked, coldly.

"Perhaps. Do you take archery seriously Legolas?"

"You could say that, definitely in comparison to some, it is my preferred way of fighting in battle rather than tiresome swords or axes."

"As do I, and you feel your skill ample to win this competition?"

"It matters not, but I would say I have a fair chance of winning."

"I doubt you can best me but we shall see. Well then Legolas, what do you say we make this competition interesting?"

"What are you proposing?"

"A small wager, as to the outcome of our match."

"And what do you wish as the prize?" Legolas frowned, not really liking where this conversation was going as Astalder turned to watch Arwens path through the crowd to talk to her Father.

"A small thing."

"Am I to assume this prize has something to do with Lady Arwen?"

"Aye, lets just say, if you win you may have the company of Arwen this eve without my intrusion, I will leave you both be for now and perhaps the rest of the competition." Legolas nodded slowly, waiting to hear the rest.

"And if I win, I will have the pleasure of Arwens company all evening, without your prying eyes or meddling hands." Astalder finished a little icily.

"Is Arwen's company worth so much to you?" Legolas asked, slightly suspicious.

"Why of course, and I am also confident in my own skill against yours nonetheless."

"I see." Legolas said slowly.

"So do we have a deal, or are you too cowardly to partake in a small wager. You know you cannot best me."

Legolas knew Astalder was trying to provoke an angry and thoughtless reaction from him, but could not help rising to the bait. This elf had come in, tried to steal the affections of Arwen, insulted his skill and dismissed the importance of the Great War, and Legolas did not like him at all, which was unusual for an elf so calm and peaceable as he. Also, the prospect of Astalder not coming near Arwen for the rest of the competition seemed a good way to make good on his promise to Elladan and keep Arwen away from him, which was much more important than simply beating him.

"You have a deal Astalder, and I warn you now, never underestimate the skill of a Mirkwood elf, especially me." The two shook hands firmly, a little harder than necessary and pulled apart, a fire now burning inside Legolas to best Astalder no matter what.

"I will see you in a few minutes Legolas, and indeed, _you will rue the day you underestimated me." He stepped so close to Legolas that their faces were only centimetres away, and Astalder whispered in his ear._

"Arwen will be mine, I promise you." And then turned and walked away before Legolas could say anything else. The elven prince shuddered and clenched his fist in anger, before tossing his head and striding to the target area without another word to anyone.

The competition was about to begin.

*

Wow that was bloody long huh? I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to leave it all for the next chapter, the contest will properly begin next chap, I'm sorry for the suspense, I just couldn't resist hehe. Who do you think will win? Our great Legolas (YAY) our nasty Astalder (BOO!) maybe Haldir or Elladan? (yay!) What do you think? Feedback is always appreciated, and if you don't give it to me, maybe I wont post chapter 11! Ha! Naw, I wouldn't do that to y'all you're too nice, or would I? Mwahah! Okay I'll stop egging you all on now, please review, and come back for the next gripping (*snort! ) instalment! Thanks!

xXx


	11. Skill

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 11- Skill

If 'twas possible, the archery tournament was even more eagerly anticipated than the first task. This may have been because of Elladan and Elrohir's advertisement of the competition or it may have just been because now Legolas was taking part and everyone was eagerly awaiting a show of skill.

A few careless elves bumped past Arwen in their haste and she frowned, placing a hand on her stomach tenderly, conscious of her baby's growth inside her.

Legolas, with his ever watchful eyes saw her holding her stomach and was beside her in an instant.

"The babe, does it stir?" He asked anxiously.

"Nay, some younger elves pushed me a little, I suppose I am just more wary now as it grows, I am not really being as careful in my lifestyle as I could be, I worry for it sometimes."

"It will be strong, like its parents." Legolas smiled reassuringly and put his hand over her own, still on her stomach.

"Take care." He said as a warning before leaving to talk to the ever mischievous twins.

He found them by the trees, Elladan rubbing his hands in glee and Elrohir trying to remain inconspicuous and aloof.

"Swindled another fool from their money have you?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps, should you not be getting ready for the competition, both of you?" Elrohir frowned.

"Aye, I came to fetch this trouble monger to come with me. We'll see you after the competition." Legolas pulled Elladan off to walk up to the targets with him.

"Yes?" Elladan asked expectantly, he knew Legolas must have had something of great import to say.

"I have done something that you may not like." Legolas said quietly.

"You have sold your soul for a night of passion with my sister?!" Elladan teased, trying to feign horror. Legolas glared.

"Nay, fool. I have made a bet with Astalder."

"Is that a bad thing? Might be good for you to rob him of some coins."

"He did not wish to bet with money." At this Elladan became serious, and frowned.

"So, pray tell, what did he wish to wager?"

"He said if I won he would leave Arwen and I alone for the rest of the competition with no more trouble." 

"Well that's good, an easy way to solve our problem then." Elladan nodded.

"Aye, but if I lose, he will spend the entire night alone with Arwen, I am not allowed to be near her."

"What?!" Despite his elven grace Elladan almost tripped over a tree stump in his surprise. "And you bet on such a thing?"

"Well what was I supposed to say? He would have wondered why I would not partake in a friendly enough wager, and I thought it a good way to make good on our bargain, as you said."

"But you would leave him alone with her?!" Elladan said in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Legolas snapped, which was most unusual, but his patience was severely frayed at this moment. "But he angered me to a quick decision, and I felt confident enough I could best him, I have had almost three millennia to practise."

"I know, I know." Elladan nodded, calming back into the elven look of serenity. "There is no reason you should not win, but I told you, I do not trust him, do you not think he may try something underhanded to best you?"

"I cannot see why he would need to, it is not as if he has any great interest in Arwen, he just wishes to show off to impress her, and make me look foolish." Legolas knew this was a lie, but did not mention the last thing Astalder had whispered to him before he left, he knew it would only worry Elladan and make him act rashly, and he decided he would handle Astalder in his own way.

"I suppose." Elladan sighed.

"Worry not, we shall both best him, and Haldir shall too." Elladan seemed reassured but Legolas knew he was still worried inside, probably because he himself was worried.

They made their way to the clearing where the tournament would be held, and already numerous elves from every colony were gathered in the area around the targets, their melodically sweet voices intermingled in a swirl of sound as they waited for the contestants. As Legolas and Elladan made their way into the clearing Elrond stood on the newly constructed stage waiting for silence.

"My friends, a most entertaining spectacle this promises to be. It is known that elves are skilled in archery, but to some it is an art, to these assembled it is so, some are well known for their skill, and others keep their talents hidden, but today we shall see who is the best archer in Middle Earth. Those competing today are Astalder of Eryn Vorn, Elladan of Rivendell, Haldir of Lorien, Heleghwest of Harlindon and Legolas of Mirkwood. These five are all skilled in their craft, and time will tell who will be triumphant. The competition follows thus, each contestant will have three shots, one for each position the target is in. The targets will be placed firstly in the position you see before you, then many metres away, and a greater distance still for the last, the archer with the most points at the end will win. There are nine rings on the target, the centre of the target is worth ten points, and the very outer ring is worth one, the next one in is worth two and so on. The archers will be awarded however many points, depending on which ring they hit. Are we clear?" Everyone cheered in response.

The order of contestants had already been decided before breakfast, with Heleghwest first, Haldir second, Elladan third, Legolas fourth and Astalder fifth, so the five lined up in that order, Heleghwest taking his place on the marked line first.

"To make sure there is no foul play or cheating, all the contestants will use the same bow, and arrows provided." Elrond motioned to the quiver of arrows that stood by the white line, with a well crafted bow lying next to it. Heleghwest picked up the bow and felt it for a few seconds, getting a grip for it. He pulled out a sleek arrow from the quiver and fitted it carefully to the string, pulling his arm back and waiting a moment to size up the target, then he released the string and the arrow whistled through the air to land with a _thwap in the eighth ring from the outside, gaining eight points._

There was clapping and cheering from the Harlindon elves, and polite claps from the rest.

Haldir came forward next and slowly picked the bow up, gripping it tightly in his fist, he too was methodical in his approach but his arrow flew forth and embedded itself in the ninth ring, just a little off centre. There was a collective _ooh of appreciation and Haldir nodded gracefully as he stepped back._

Elladan was more confident in his preparation as he was familiar with the Rivendell make of bow-of course- and had used many bows in this design before.

He let his shot ring forth and it embedded itself into the centre, not quite dead on, but close enough to win ten points for Rivendell.

He grinned at Haldir and Legolas who smiled back in appreciation, and there was a loud burst of applause and cheers for the home representative.

Legolas went next, and there was a collective holding of breath as he readied himself. Gripping the bow confidently enough, and holding it up to his eye level so he could see how it looked when he aimed, he delicately drew an arrow and fitted it to the string, and released it with a flourish. It sang through the air and burst dead centre, shuddering slightly with the impact.

There was a loud cheer of appreciation and Legolas inclined his head slightly, and saw Astalder looking at him with malice. Legolas nodded back coolly, and threw the bow to the newcomer with a smirk, slightly harder than he needed to, which Astalder caught, though just barely.

With a glare the final competitor strolled forth, and held up the bow confidently fitting the arrow, and barely looking at the target he released it, the arrow humming into the target within the centre too, just next to Legolas', but not right in the middle, as Mirkwood's heir had achieved. There was clapping for him too of course for the achievement, but not as much as the preceding two had received. Haldir, Legolas and Elladan shot each other knowing glances, and all shook hands with each other, waiting for the target to be moved back.

"Harlindon, eight. Lorien, nine. Rivendell, ten. Mirkwood, ten. Eryn Vorn, ten." The scorer announced the points so far.

The target was placed about two hundred metres back, which was not much to the elves with their keen sight, but it would require much more skill to fire an arrow as far as their eyes could see, and the contestants knew this. On the second try Heleghwest only scored six, Haldir eight, Elladan found a nine, and Legolas and Astalder both scored ten again, causing quite a commotion among the audience.

"Your brother is doing well, _gwanur (kinswoman- relative*)" Galadriel commented in her musical tone, and Arwen nodded as she watched on. "As is Prince Legolas." Galadriel said, with a knowing spark in her eye. Arwen turned to look at her and Galadriel offered a good natured smirk, before turning her wise eyes back to the competition._

"Harlindon, fourteen. Lorien, seventeen. Rivendell, nineteen. Mirkwood, twenty. Eryn Vorn, twenty." It was proclaimed, and most of the assembled were whispering, wishing they had placed bets on one of the two leaders, or were grinning because they had indeed placed their money on the right archers.

There was a definite tension in the air now, as the targets were moved a final time, almost double the distance they were moved the second time. It was unlikely for Harlindon to win now, and Heleghwest only scored a three. Haldir did slightly better with a five, and Elladan also managed a five.

Legolas stepped to the line, fixing his cerulean eyes on the small target before him. He had indeed had plenty of practise, striking Wargs and Orcs in targets smaller than this on his journey with the Fellowship and thereafter, he knew he could win this, though it would take considerable skill to make sure the wind did not blow the arrow off course and angle it just right to reach the centre. He allowed the wind to brush against his face for a moment, trying to get a feel for how it was directed, before grasping up the bow, and fitting the arrow. 

He glanced at the target one more time before raising the arrow at a slight angle up in the air, which-if he was correct- would bring his arrow dead centre. He waited, listening to the trees and the wind that whistled through them, and setting his face in his customary focused squint of concentration he loosed his arrow with a _thwip. It curved in a wide controlled arc, descending straight down towards the target. _

Then somehow, just as the arrow was about to land right in the core of the target, something changed. Whether if it was the wind, the target or the arrow, we can only guess, but the arrow suddenly veered so it was vertical a path no longer, and it turned almost horizontal as it blew into the eighth ring and stuck there, almost like the hand of a clock, except it was not central. There was a collective gasp, it was a great feat indeed to even be that close in the spectators' views, but to Legolas it was a most annoying event, he knew he angled the shot perfectly, and the wind had been just right to aid its course as the arrow was let fly.

He glanced at Elladan who was glaring angrily at the smug look on Astalders face.

The Mirkwood prince frowned and Astalder smiled cockily as he grabbed the bow from Legolas' hands.

"Watch and learn." He murmured, for Legolas' ears only.

With a look of anger, Legolas went to stand next to Haldir and Elladan who clapped him on the back, but then focused their attention back to boring holes in the back of Astalder's cocky head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Elladan whispered and Legolas nodded.

Astalder took the last arrow from the quiver and raised it in the air, in a show of confidence. Then he fitted it to the bow, tilted it slightly, and waited for a moment, sizing up the target. Then, he let go.

*

Dum, dum, duuum! 

*Ducks flying garbage.* You guys are all gonna kill me now aren't you, leaving you in suspense like that? You may want to kill me, but if you send an angry lynch mob after me, I won't be able to write the next chapters and you'll never know who wins or who gets the girl! And that… well it wouldn't really be a crime against humanity, but you might not have something to pass the time while you're waiting for the better stories to be updated hehe! So review please, don't hurt/kill/flame me, I was just feeling mischievous and it is pretty late, but don't worry, to make up for how awful I am, the next update will be within the next two days, so you won't have any time to wait! So review please, it's more time to guess who will win! Place your bets with Elladan and Elrohir at the review page, tee hee! Thanks for reading! Oh and if you have time, or like Legolas angst, go read Darkness in the Deep, which has two chapters up now!

*Oh and the reason Galadriel called Arwen_ gwanur was because there is no elvish word for Granddaughter, and kinswoman is the closest! _

xXx


	12. Even

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 12-Even

The spectators watched with baited breath as the arrow sailed in a straight line through the air, and with a _thwap embedded itself… squarely into the eighth ring._

There was silence in the audience. They were trying to work out who was the winner. Then someone started to clap, and the rest soon joined in.

"The final results, Harlindon, seventeen. Lorien, twenty two. Rivendell, twenty four. Mirkwood, twenty eight. Eryn Vorn, twenty eight." The bewildered scorer announced. 

Elrond stood. "This means there is a draw. The two best archers in Middle Earth are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Prince Astalder of Eryn Vorn."

"A draw!?" Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir cried. 

"I don't think anyone bet on that." Arwen said, smiling. "Except me."

"What?!" The twins chorused. 

"Well, you teased that I would not be able to choose, so I didn't, I placed bets on both." Arwen said smugly.

"How did you… when did you… oh just hand the coins over Elrohir." Elladan sighed, waving his hand in the direction of his sister, with his eyes closed and head turned dramatically.

"In my humble view, there was definitely something suspicious about those last two shots." Haldir said, frowning in the direction of Astalder and Legolas who were being congratulated right, left and centre.

"I know, Legolas had that target in the bag, he's made harder shots. Everyone knows a Mirkwood elf can hit the eye of a bird in the dark." Elladan commented.

"I think Legolas knows that too." Elrohir observed, Legolas' expression was set in grim determination and his eyes held a glint of suspicion.

Astalder didn't look to pleased either, his eyes burned with anger and he certainly wasn't exuding elven serenity.

Legolas made his way over to the four elves.

"Well done Legolas, I knew you could not lose." Arwen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Legolas gave a half hearted smile and bowed graciously.

"Many thanks Arwen. 'Tis not a win, but it is certainly not a loss either."

Arwen smiled, her bright eyes shining. "I will go and congratulate Astalder also." She nodded to all of them and walked off.

The twins and Haldir huddled around Legolas.

"You are not pleased." Elrohir stated.

"Why shouldn't I be? I did not lose, I have no reason to be dismayed do I?" Legolas said, brightly as he could muster, trying to deny it.

"'Twas not a win though, as you said yourself." Haldir observed.

"How does this affect your bet?" Elladan frowned, looking for Arwen and Astalder.

"I know not. I would assume it is negated, as neither of us bested the other." Legolas shrugged.

"Bet?" Elrohir questioned in confusion.

"Pay no heed to it brother, 'tis naught." Elladan reassured him.

"Before you get engrossed in what is nothing, perhaps you three should realise, Arwen is missing, and so is Astalder." Haldir broke in.

The three princes spun, their keen eyes scanning the entire area, but true to the Lorien guard's word, Arwen and Astalder were nowhere to be seen.

"_Utinu__ en lokirim. (Son of snakes)" Legolas growled. "We must find them."_

"_Ú. __Ada canmen. (No. Father calls us.)" Elrohir said, as Elrond motioned to his sons. "Legolas, you and Haldir go, we shall meet you when we are finished."_

Legolas and Haldir nodded and Elladan and Elrohir reluctantly went towards their father.

"Shall we part? We may cover more ground that way." Haldir suggested.

"Aye, you search the Homely House, I will search the grounds." The two parted hastily. 

Legolas was convinced that Astalder had affected his shot, Mirkwood elves were indeed certainly excellent shots, their aim never failing in the dank and shadowy forest of Mirkwood, there was no reason he should not have scored straight in the centre as before.

**It matters not, if Arwen is safe, but now my heart doubts that also.** He followed his keen senses to the Gardens of Elrond, passing the stream into which Arwen had almost toppled all those weeks ago, his heart gave a pang. 

**No, I will not dwell on my feelings now, I must find Arwen!** He scanned the area, calling for the raven haired maid, but he could not find her anywhere.

He ventured deeper into the lush gardens, his surroundings alive with bright fresh greens, and bursts of vivid colour burst forth hither and thither. Birds twittered lazily, hidden even from elven eyes high in the trees, and were it in other circumstances, Legolas surely would have stopped to admire the day and bathe in the serenity of spring, 'twas a season not readily visible in Mirkwood though since Sauron's shadow had been exorcised from the vast forest, light and air had been filling the woodland anew, and 'twas improved greatly.

As he progressed further, his mood darkening with still no trace of Arwen, he noticed the birds had ceased their carefree song, the trees were silent. Considering this rather odd, Legolas stopped, looking up into the trees with his bright eyes. He whistled, hoping for a returning song from one of the feathered creatures, but none came. Deciding Arwen was far more important than why the birds had stopped singing Legolas carried on again, reaching Arwen's rose garden, hoping that if she was not here, Haldir had found rumour of her in the house.

As he stepped through the close-knit trees he stopped in shock. There indeed Arwen was, in Astalders arms.

They were entangled in a soft but passionate kiss, and Legolas almost fell over with astonishment, he gawped at the pair, feeling as if the Dark Lord himself had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart and soul.

Mouth opening and closing for a moment in amazement, Legolas remembered it would be healthy for him to start breathing again, though at this precise moment he could not see the point. He turned on his heel and ran from the garden, his blonde hair streaming out behind him with his haste. He felt as if he would be sick, he had failed everything he had promised and wished for, and now all he wanted to do was die.

Arwen may have been unaware of Legolas' presence in the garden that moment, but Astalder wasn't. Head tilted, still kissing away, he watched with satisfaction as the Mirkwood prince took in the scene before him, then fled. 

All in all, it had been a most satisfying day.

*

Okay, I know that was short, but it seemed a good place to end it and I didn't want to give too much away, I'll try and make the next chapter longer to make up for it! I didn't really like that chap, too rushed and icky, but never mind as I say I'll make up for it with the next chapter! I bet you weren't expecting that result in the archery were ya!? Or that ending for that matter, man, even I hate Astalder and he's my character, he's trés slimy, no? More will come of this encounter, but how will Legolas deal with it now? Review and tell me what you think!!! Oh and there was something I was meaning to put in from the beginning, but it slipped my mind until now, a teaser line from the next chapter to whet your appetites, I hope to see you all at chapter 13, unlucky for some, will it be unlucky for Leggy? 

Teaser: "You may be Prince of Mirkwood, but I am Prince of Arwen's heart, and that is something you will never be, especially if I have anything to do with it, _Goth amin."_

Bwahaha! Review!

xXx


	13. Promises

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 13-Promises

A.N: I didn't really like the last chapter, but at least I kept you all intrigued huh? For those of you hoping for a Legolas/Astalder showdown, you may be in luck, sooner than you think! Also, some of you are closer than you realise with your guesses, but I'll never tell who, Mwaha! This chap will probably be a little longer than usual to make up for chapter 12, hope you all enjoy!

*

Haldir emerged from the well crafted haven that was Elronds house, and ran into Legolas, coming from the gardens at an astonishing speed, eyes downcast and face pale.

"What news Legolas, did you find Arwen?" Haldir called as he sped past, but Legolas didn't acknowledge this and continued, disappearing into the shadows of Elrond's halls.

"_Im carú henio den._ (I don't understand him.)" Haldir sighed, shaking his head.

Legolas ran to his bedchambers and shut the door, leaning his back against it for a moment, eyes closed.

"_Sen naa ú thenid._ (This is not real.)" He murmured, resting his head back against the firm wood, and exhaling shakily.

**I am sure there is a logical explanation, perhaps Arwen was… no, there is no reason, apart from that they were kissing… I thought perhaps…**

"_Amin amada!_ (I'm a fool!)" He cried bitterly.

"I actually thought she would want me? I will always be a friend to her, nothing more. _Nothing_!" He cried, burying his head in his hands.

*

Elladan and Elrohir met with Haldir on the path to and from the site of the contest.

"Haldir. Did you find Arwen?" Elrohir asked, looking behind Haldir, as if Arwen could be hiding in the bushes.

"Somehow I do not think she is concealing herself in the bushes brother." Elladan smirked at his brothers foolishness.

"One can never tell with our family." Elrohir said, trying not to look sheepish.

"No, I did not find her, but I found Legolas running back to the house, looking as if he has seen a spectre of some kind by his expression." Haldir frowned, trying to picture what Legolas had been doing.

"Or something worse than a spectre." Elladan said, eyes widening.

"Surely not?" Elrohir gawped, catching his brothers train of thought. Haldir glanced between them in confusion.

"Come, we must find Arwen, then we will surely find the reason for Legolas' behaviour." Elladan ran with great speed into the gardens of Elrond, but the trio did not have to venture far to find Arwen on a carven wood bench in the sunlight overlooking the pond, a hand on her belly and her eyes gazing to a far distance in the sky.

"Arwen?" Elladan asked cautiously.

As if waking from a dream Arwen shook her head to dispel her daze and looked down at them, a smile of contentment on her fair features.

"Are you well sister?" Elrohir moved towards the bench, kneeling in front of it to look into Arwen's face.

"Of course, how could I not be? My lord's precious babe grows ever stronger inside me, the day is fine and I am surrounded by those I love, who could be miserable on a day like this?"

The three elven males exchanged confused glances and Elladan spoke slowly.

"Arwen, have you been smoking some dwarves pipeweed lately?"

Arwen glared. "Of course not! Is it unheard of for me to be joyous and thankful for the Valar's blessings?"

"Well, lately, yes? But it is wonderful that you are happy Arwen." Elrohir nodded.

"Have you perchance seen Legolas?" Haldir asked, casually.

"No, not since the contest, why?"

"Have you seen Astalder?" Elladan butted in, ignoring her question.

Arwen smiled, a little dreamily. "Yes."

Elladan looked a little repulsed, and shot a suspicious glance around the pond and the trees surrounding.

"Where is he now?"

"He went to gather me some flowers, he said he would construct a circlet of them to adorn my head at the feast tonight."

"How…splendid. We shall…leave you to it then." Elladan nodded, and grabbing Haldir and Elrohir he all but ran from the pond.

"Are you sure she hasn't been near any pipes?" Haldir frowned.

"If you want my opinion, she is acting the way one acts when they are in the first throes of new love." Elrohir commented.

"So soon? Lord Elessar has been gone but a few weeks!" Haldir exclaimed.

"I am suspicious, she didn't seem to like him at all when she first met him." Elladan frowned.

"Perhaps he grew on her?" Haldir suggested.

"That is what I am concerned about. Perhaps we should ask Legolas?"

Haldir shook his head ruefully. "I would leave him be for a while, he did not seem to be in a companionable mood when last I saw him."

*

Legolas heard a knock at the door and roused himself from his stupor, he stood slowly and composed himself before opening the door. A most unwelcome sight awaited him.

"You." Legolas said icily.

"Indeed." Astalder stepped into the room without an invitation and it was all Legolas could do not to slam the door in anger

"Nice room, rather more pleasant than most of the other visitors, but as you are such a 'dear family friend' I suppose 'tis to be expected." Astalder commented airily, walking slowly round the chamber.

"Is there a particular reason for your being here?" Legolas said, trying to keep his voice even.

"You were in the gardens earlier, if I did not know better, I would have said you were 'spying'?"

"Nay, just taking a pleasant stroll through the remarkable gardens of Elrond, it is the perfect time of year to admire the flowers."

"Of course. Because elves do not do well meddling in other people's business, do we? It is a most unsavoury past time, sticking one's nose into things that don't concern them." Astalder came to a stop in the middle of the room, and stood facing Legolas.

"Well perhaps there are certain things that do concern me, and that _are _my business within these walls." Legolas replied, matching Astalders cold stare.

"Hmm." Astalder made a non committal contemplative noise and glanced over Legolas once more.

"You know, I am not quite sure you live up to the remarkable reputation that has somehow surrounded you. You are rather a disappointment in truth." Astalder sneered.

"You may be Prince of Mirkwood Legolas _Thranduillion, but I am truly Prince of Arwen's heart, and that is something that you will never be, especially if I have anything to do with it, __Goth amin. (my foe.)" _

"I will never let you win Arwen, _lhûg (snake), I would die before I would let you have her." Legolas growled, hatred raging like a fire in his eyes._

"That can be arranged." Astalder replied.

"_Im innas ndenginach _(I will kill you)." Legolas said, not as a threat, more a vow.

"_Lle__ vesta? (Do you promise?)" Astalder grinned, cockily._

"_Uma__. (yes.)" Legolas said simply and Astalder glared._

"We shall see. Before this competition is out, Arwen will be mine, and you will have no power to stop me."

"I will stop you, believe that as you believe I am here before you. Whatever happens, Arwen will never be yours, even if my life must be forfeit to keep that vow. Now, get out."

"What if I refuse?" Astalder smirked.

"Then I will remove you hence with my own two hands, or the tip of my arrow."

Astalder paused at this, regarding Legolas' firm expression. "Fare thee well then Legolas, I do not envy you, especially now that my seat at the banquet is at Arwen's right hand, and you may sit with your pitiful guards at the foot of the table, we shall see who she favours now, soon you will watch as all you hold dear falls to ruin, and know you could not stop it. She loves _me, the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on. Don't forget it." And Astalder swept from the room like an ill wind. Legolas shuddered as he disappeared down the corridor and crossed to the door, slamming it in frustration. The force jarred the walls of the room and Legolas sank to the floor once more, contemplating all that Astalder did, and all that he promised._

*

Luncheon came and went, and still Legolas was absent. Elladan was ever watchful of Astalder and Arwen, suspicion burning in his eyes.

However Elrohir didn't seem to notice this and was talking animatedly to Arwen, with the odd comment to the Eryn Vorn elf. After Lunch the group dissipated and Elladan alone climbed the large wooden stairway to Legolas' quarters. 

Knocking on the door he received no answer so tried to push against it but there was something blocking it on the other side.

"Legolas, open this door or I will be forced to break it down. And I'm sure you don't want to pay to have it repaired, no matter how many glittering gems your father has tucked away in Mirkwood's halls." He said through the door.

His keen elven hearing heard a sigh and the weight on the door was moved so Elladan could get in.

It had been Legolas leaning against the door but he was now against the wall, his face looking towards the ceiling.

"_Quel andune _to you too _mellon_. (Good afternoon…friend)" Elladan said sarcastically when he received no acknowledgement from the Mirkwood elf.

"Apologies Elladan, my mind is elsewhere." Legolas said, finally looking down at the raven haired elf.

"On a certain Eryn Vorn elf perhaps?" Elladan suggested. "Come, what did you see that made you act so? Haldir said you looked as if you had seen a spectre of some kind."

"Worse _mellon, _far worse."

"Enough of the guessing game Legolas, reveal what you saw lest I smack that fair head of yours 'til the words tumble from your mouth." Elladan frowned joining Legolas on the floor.

"Arwen was embroiled in a kiss when I found her at last, and I am sure it is not beyond you to work out with whom."

"_Nâr. Im innas dagho anim._ (Rat. I will slay him myself)" Elladan growled.

"_Sîdh_ (Peace). He wishes us to act rashly, he is playing games." Legolas said, quietly, his eyes full of pain.

"He plays a game with my sister, and that is what I will not tolerate. Whether it is to spite you or to do something to her I care not, I will not stand for it." Elladan snarled, getting back up and starting to pace the room.

"I fear it is part of both. I know not why he dislikes me, or what he wants with Arwen, but he seems content to taunt me with her favour of him."

"'Twas not the last you saw of him was it, in the glade? You have seen him since." Elladan realised.

"Yes, he briefly came to visit me, we had a slight altercation, a battle of words it is safe to say. Nothing more."

"I see."

"Do not trouble yourself just yet, when the tournament is over we must hope and pray to the Valar that he leaves and all traces of his thrall on Arwen go with him." Legolas said reasonably, but his heart was troubled.

"How can you say such things? You will let him continue to kiss her and be with her and do nothing?!" Elladan was horrified. "Do you care nothing for her? After all that has been said and done you will stand by and let him win?"

"He already has." Legolas snapped. "Arwen has chosen him, she has taken her path, it doesn't include me, it never has. I was a fool for ever thinking it could."

Elladan shook his head. "If you let him win so easily, you are more of a fool than I thought." And he turned and left the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

Legolas sighed and leant his head back on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to think of a plan.

*

 Not a very good chap was it, but next chapter will be a lot more interesting so keep with me and review please! Don't be too harsh!

xXx


	14. Disagreements

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 14- Disagreements

A.N: Hey you guys… *double takes at the sheer volume of reviews* wow! So many reviews/death threats *tears* im so happy, I love you all! I feel all loved… well _apart_ from the death threats of course XD but that is sooo a regular occurrence for me, tee hee. Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I haven't been able to get on the internet because my internet connection is faulty and the wires needed replacing or something, and I feel very guilty at having made you wait so long for such a crappy chapter, forgive me, my muse seems to have migrated to Jamaica! Some of you seemed worried that I had given up on this story but don't worry! I won't quit on this until its done, maybe I would've considered it at the very beginning but as long as there are people who are enjoying then of course I shall provide! Thanks for the amazing support, it means an awful lot to me!

I thought, as so many people are asking questions etc. that I would respond to some reviews in my authors notes, maybe you can glean clues and information from what I say to people, mwahaha! But there aint gonna be spoily spoilers, because that would, well, spoil it. Plus I'm evil. Bwahaha. See?

Anyhoo, onto the reviews.

_Catrina: _I understand completely what you mean by lovely, I blow my own horn such a lot dontcha know? Naw I'm messing, but I know, Leggy is heart broken= non good. I'm not gonna tell ya if Arwen is under a spell MWAHAHA as I am evil. He could be a spell wizzy kinda guy (I like that one, remind me to write it down!) but I'll never tell! Thanks for the review.__

_Lisseyelen: _Haha, I know what's gonna happen and yooou don't. Okay I won't piss you off anymore teehee, it would be angstilly romantic, but would I kill off Leggy like that? *devil face* BWAHAHA, what a great idea... *wanders off to plot angstilly romantic doom scenarios for main characters* thanks for the review!

_Galenmariel: _You can tell it'll be awesome? *swells with pride* wow! No pressure then! I hope it lives up to your expectations. *cries thinking it wont meet expectations* thanks for reviewing.

_Ely Siriar:_ Don't we all wish we had brothers like Elladan *sigh*. Thanks for reviewing.

_JDFielding: _You are like my voice of reason, lol. Thanks for the support it means a lot, I am my own worst critic you see and my expectations of what a story should be like are too high sometimes. I'll work on that. You'll find out about why Astalder has a grudge against Legolas in the later chapters, lets say it also has something to do with Thranduil, and that's all you're getting outta me haha! But fear not, Astalder will get what's coming to him…unless of course I throw in a horrifying plot twist mwahaha! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the rest!

_The Lady Evenstar:_ Don't worry, there will be Legolas and Arwen interaction coming up in this very chapter! Sorry to disappoint last chap, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the feedback.

_Mimi:_ Is she in a trance or under a spell? That would be telling. Maaaaybe, or maybe she just digs the evil elf look? I'm noticing a trend here, do you people _not like Astalder?! Wow. Lol, just funning, maybe as a finishing touch I should have a kill Astalder free-for-all so you can all beat him to a bloody pulp? Is that something you'd be interested in? Bwahaha. Thanks for the review. _

_CheekyChick: _It may surprise you to hear this, some of your theory may not be all that far from the mark. But I won't tell you which parts lol! Told ya I was evil. Don't worry there will be plenty of surprises still afoot, I just hope you don't predict em all, or I'll be outta a job lol. Thanks for the reviews and thoughts, I'm always happy to hear everyone's predictions! Hope you enjoy the rest.

_Thwen:_ *Gulps at menacing looks from assembled elves and reviewers* Haha…Hmm, you don't like Astalder huh, who'd have thunk it?! Lol. I agree, he's very slimy and nasty, I'm good at writing villains I think. It's the evilness, Bwahaha. Fear not, you may well get your wish, though I'm not sure about Elrond laying the smackdown on his ass, you never know though tee hee. Slow and painful torture eh? We'll see, depends how many death threats I get I suppose, hehe. Thanks for the reviews, always very entertaining lol.

_Invader Iggle:_ Great penname by the way! Die and get it over with? Where is the fun in that, like Thwen suggested, slow and painful torture is much better HEHEHE *evil cackle* man I should stop eating so much sugar… maybe we should make "death to the king of snakes" banners for the last part of the competition, which you will find out about in this chap- did that count as a spoiler? Shh! Anyway, thanks for the review!

_Saraclya Tel'Quessir: _A happy Arwen/Legolas ending? I can tell you there will be a A/L ending at least (even if its an alternate ending- see me not giving anything away teehee!) but happy? Ah, we'll have to see *angel face* thanks for reviewing!

_SinisterFireDragon:_ Bwahaha. A girl after my own heart. Leggy is fit and Astalder is evil, so at least we are on the same wavelength. Is Legolas going to kill Astalder? Do you really wanna know…weeeeeeeell, I'm not gonna tell ya! Bwahaha, cause I'm evil and all. SO you'll have to keep reading and find out! Thanks for the review!

_Frida:_ Patience is a virtue, in the end it will be, you just gotta stick with it! The path of true love never did run smooth. Thanks for reviewing.

_SpaceVixenX:_ Wow I'm surprised that the chap elicited blood boilage, and you _don't LIKE Astalder?! Man, hes just such a humdinger of a nice guy, I can't figure why you wouldn't all love him. Poor dude. Hehehe, I hate him too, and when I hate people, baaaaad things tend to happen to them. Although I must admit baaaaad things happen to most characters I love in my stories too, so you never can tell with my warped mind. Please don't go insane, one insane writer is quite enough insanity for me ta! Anyway, if I drove all my reviewers insane they'd be too busy bouncing off walls to review! AHH! Gotta try to make you all less insane… Thanks for reviewing! _

Big thanks also to *deep breath* _Meggelrock, Starlight Moonbeam, Hey, Dusky, Aicic Lee, Tari Silma- maybe he knows and maybe he doesn't XD__, Nebride- as long as its just a stress ball… don't hurt your comp- or bill me for the damages XD__, Loper, Wellduh…, Lantarmiel- NO! ANYTHING BUT THE BLUE TONGUED SKINK!,__ Krndreamer13, Bekky, Shinigami29- it takes a lot to scare me, though I will feign being scared if it makes you happy :D__, J.CA- I know, she's stupid, but mayhaps she has good reason, don't let your tears short out your computer and electrocute you- I always worry about things like that XD, and __Jay Kamiya.  _

*

Arwen floated around her bedroom in a haze. She was aware she had not thought so highly of Astalder upon first meeting him, but ever since the day of the race she had drawn closer to him. Whether it was the inadvertent rescue of Elrohir or the witty conversation he had held with her at luncheon and dinner, she had started looking at him differently to how she did when first they met.

At one time, the closest she had considered for her lover would have been Legolas, but now 'twas more likely to be the Eryn Vorn elf. When she was with him she all but forgot about the Mirkwood Prince and Estel was a shadowy memory. She felt guilty forgetting about them in hindsight but she couldn't help it, Astalder intoxicated her. 

She was in the process of getting ready for the banquet so was only in her undergarments when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it would be Astalder she crossed to open it without a second thought. Legolas stood there awkwardly -which was rare in itself for any elf- but he looked positively panicky when Arwen opened the door in a state of undress. 

"I…Arwen, well…sorry" Legolas turned away to look down the hallway in embarrassment.

"Legolas I would prefer not to be standing inside an open door half disrobed all afternoon if it is possible." Arwen said curtly.

"Oh, I apologise." Legolas nodded, squinting at her face and walking clumsily past her into her room.

"Legolas you have seen a naked elven maid before, stop acting like a fifty year old." Arwen tutted, going back over to her wardrobe.

"I apologise milady, but I didn't want to stare." Legolas said again, his cheeks coloured slightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Arwen asked turning again, a dress in each hand.

"I came to talk to you."

"I may have got that impression already my friend." Arwen said wryly. 

"Yes well, it's about… well… Astalder." Legolas started, unsure of what to say.

"What about him?" Arwen came to sit on the bed beside the elven prince.

"You seem to be…warming to him, despite what you said about his first impressions."

"First impressions aren't always right Legolas, as you well know."

"Yes, but you and he are decidedly friendly…" Legolas trailed off, wondering if Arwen would catch on.

"Legolas Greenleaf, have you and my foolish older brother been spying on me?" Arwen demanded angrily.

"Not spying…" Legolas winced.

"Legolas, as I _told _Elladan, 'tis my life, I may do with it whatever I wish, I may see whomever I like and I may spend time or 'become friendly' with anyone of my choosing, it is not up to either of you to monitor me like I was some simpering elfling!" Arwen glowered at the bewildered Mirkwood elf.

"We are not 'monitoring you' we are concerned. Considering how greatly you seemed to dislike him you have rapidly changed your mind, we fear he is clouding your better judgement and we do not think him trustworthy." Legolas tried to explain.

"No, Legolas I do not think 'tis that. I do not think so at all. I believe you are jealous."

"J-Jealous?" Legolas stammered.

"Yes, jealous that I care for Astalder more than you, that we are spending more and more time together and you are feeling left out. That you are yet still infatuated with someone who does not reciprocate your feelings and you cannot bear that I have moved on even when you cannot. I think _that_ is the real reason you are _so concerned about my well being." Arwen snarled, behaving in a most uncharacteristic outburst._

Legolas' gaze fell towards the floor, and he sounded almost ashamed. "If that is the way you feel milady, I am sorry to have bothered you." And with that he hurried from Arwen's room without another word.

*

Soon thereafter it was time for the banquet and Elronds announcement of the third and final trial, so Arwen prepared to make her way downstairs. She had chosen a dress of dark green, not like the bright emerald greens she usually wore that were more alike the symbolic colours of Mirkwood, this was a darker shade indeed. The dress was taffeta and flowed like water around her frame. She was escorted to the banquet hall by Astalder and the two sat beside one another next to Galadriel and Celeborn.

Elladan and Elrohir sat opposite the two and Legolas sat uncomfortably between Elladan and Haldir, looking as if he wished to disappear under the table, and probably would have done were it not for Elladan's stern insistence that seemed to keep the Mirkwood elf in place. The fair elf was silent as stone throughout the meal, not uttering a word and not daring a glance at all in Arwen's direction.

When it came to the toast, Astalder raised his glass to Arwen and smirked in Legolas' direction. Legolas seemed to prepare to stand to go and ram Astalder's head into his entrée but a look from the twins and Haldir stayed him somewhat.

"Do not let him get to you _mellon." Haldir whispered. Legolas decided this was near impossible as Astalder whispered something in the Lady Evenstar's ear and she giggled delicately and smiled, shooting an almost indiscernible look of smugness in Legolas' direction, which seemed more like something her partner would do, rather than her._

After the main course was finished Elrond stood and the hall quietened. 

"Before you partake in some _Melui (sweet) I will make the announcement as to the nature of the third task. As there are obviously two clear cut champions above the rest, this task will only involve Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Prince Astalder of Eryn Vorn." Legolas smirked as Astalder looked up suddenly in disbelief._

"The best is yet to come." Legolas whispered to Elladan who had a look of utter puzzlement.

"This was not my first choice of task but after a suggestion I decided it would be a most fitting end to the tournament. The two champions will partake in a test of skill… in hand to hand combat, the winner shall be the elf who makes the other fall three times, whether it is loosing his footing, being knocked or thrown or some other method, the elf who ends on the ground three times will lose, and the other will be crowned Champion of _Sheelala and the Pride of Elvendom. The task will take place tomorrow morning, so I hope the two combatants are suitably prepared. This may be a very unelvish way of determining the champion, but I am assured it will be of the best possible taste, and we could all use a bit of a change from normality. After all it is __Sheelala. Now, let the feast recommence." And Elrond sat down accompanied by good humoured applause, the elves were all rather interested as to the outcome of this particular fight. _

Legolas and his three companions were pleased to see Astalders confident demeanour had wavered somewhat and that the Eryn Vorn elf had paled considerably.

"So that is what you met with father about." Elladan realised and nodded in understanding.

"A wise plan Legolas, but do you know Astalder's skill in hand to hand combat?" Elrohir asked. 

"Judging by his build and height I would say he cannot match my own, and I have had far more practice in recent battles. Besides, I do not think his reaction would have been thus if he was confident he could best me." Legolas pointed out as Astalder excused himself. To his dismay the Eryn Vorn elf was followed out by Arwen.

"Worry not Legolas, after the tournament is over he will scurry back to his forest with his tail between his legs and you will be free to be with Arwen, she will see him for the fraud he is." Haldir assured him. 

"I hope you are right." Legolas nodded, his heart heavy as he watched the couple disappear into the night.

*

*hits computer angrily* GAH! HATE IT! SUCKY CHAPTER! DIE! DIE CHAPTER GAH ARGH GRRR!

Ahem…Very short I know, but I had tremendous writers block for this chapter, and I don't want to get into the fight etc. until my muse returns, I want it to be good you see- which this totally wasn't. So don't be too harsh and stick with me, the next chapter will be much better, I promise… I hope *cries*

xXx


	15. Fight

When Will the Sun Shine Again

Chapter 15- Fight

Wow, so many swear words on one review screen. I apologise for my total evilness, it is second nature you see. To respond to reviews would probably be a tad redundant as I think I got the gist of your feelings toward Astalder lol. Man you guys will hate me…aha, remember, if you kill me you wont get any more updates *goes and hides under desk* enjoy! **CAUTION this chap may be an R rating for violence, I don't know, I think it's okay, but have caution in case it's a lil nasty for those who are a wee bit fragile lol.**

*

He stood silently among the trees like a shadow. His hair was lifted by the slight breeze of the morning and drifted lazily around him like a halo, caressing his face with its silky tendrils. The trees whispered reassurance and Legolas felt utter tranquillity from his surroundings. 

Then, out of nowhere, a sharp, hateful battle-cry split the air like a knife through flesh. Legolas spun round and Astalder was there, fighting knives in his grasp. He advanced faster than an arrow, his arms slashing back and forth as he forced the Mirkwood prince to retreat back flipping backwards to avoid the scythe-like slices that rushed at him. Legolas ducked under another hit and brought his fist up into the Eryn Vorn elf's face, smiling in satisfaction as he felt bone crack and cartilage squelch beneath his hand. As Astalder reeled, Legolas stood back to full height, hammering his fist into the other elf's stomach, enjoying the gurgled gasp that was brought forth as knuckle met flesh.

Legolas drew his own knives from their holders on his back, twirling them impressively in his slender fingers, before clutching them in a stone like grasp. He rushed towards Astalder who had recovered, though blood was still flowing from his shattered nose like a river. Astalder lunged towards him, his blade catching Legolas' shirt and ripping through the thin fabric, leaving a small gash where the metal grazed his skin. Legolas stopped a moment, registering the blow, then his lightning fast reflexes took hold and he spun under another lunge, avoiding the brunt of the blow though he felt a hit on his arm and his warm blood began flowing down his limb, sticking his tunic sleeve to his tensed skin. Anger took hold of the Mirkwood elf and gritting his teeth he twirled his knives one more time before running towards Astalder before the other elf even realised he had recovered. With a smile of triumph Legolas punched upwards with the heel of his hand, hitting Astalder's shattered nose once more, and when the other elf was reeling he jabbed his knife into Astalder's stomach and turned it viciously, watching with satisfaction as the Eryn Vorn elf slid to the ground, blood gurgling from him and staining the vibrant green grass. A possessed laugh burst forth from Legolas' mouth, he was gasping from exertion but still cackling like a mad man, that is until he looked down and saw the knife sticking from his own stomach. He saw triumph in the eyes of the reawakened Astalder kneeling in front of him, blood still trickling down his front. With a gasp and a cry of disbelief, Legolas slumped to the ground, his eyes closing as the life ebbed from him.

*

Legolas sat up with a horrified gasp, he looked downwards and clutched his stomach, checking for knives or gashes or something stuck into him. Satisfied he was not in mortal danger Legolas lay back down, sweat sticking his night garments to his body and his heart hammering in his chest. When his breathing returned to its normal tranquil throb, he stared through the window by his bed and tried to relax. The moon was waxing full in the sky, and it always comforted him to see the lights of the stars glittering above him. To calm him somewhat he opened his mouth, and snatchings of song poured forth like water.

_"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna míriel, o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon nef aear, sí nef aearon!"_ His quiet voice echoed round his chambers as he finished his verse, feeling far more relaxed after singing to Elbereth, a song that was sung many times in the halls of Rivendell where he lay.

**My dreams haunt me, the raw hatred that resides in my soul frightens me. It is not the way of the elves to hate another of our kind so forcefully, it is unnatural and disconcerting. I wish I did not feel such dangerous passion, but I have no control. Seeing him with Arwen makes my blood run cold, the thought of him near her just stirs my anger, but tomorrow whatever the outcome he will be gone, and Arwen will be free of the thrall he must hold over her. I must get rest in order for me to fight well in the morning. May the Valar bring me peace and Elbereth bring light into the darkness in my soul.** With these thoughts and his eyes fixed on the twinkling stars he fell into a tranquil slumber.

*

Okay, you guys are gonna hate me even more for making it so short and all, but lots of the stories I read have chapters that are _always_ this long…okay I wont make excuses in case you come kill me, but as I have had massive writers block I just decided to stick this bit up as a sort of teaser, and to reassure you I'm not dead (although you'll probably all wanna kill me after this). Plus because of my writers block, I don't know about the quality of my work at the mo, so I want all your opinions on whether that was the right sorta fight scene you like, or whether you want it less graphic or more violent or whatever, so give me your thoughts and views. Don't be too mad at me, the next chap will be up in the next couple of days, I promise! So don't kill/flame/mail bomb me, or no chapter 15 part 2 for you lot! *cries* I hope it was okay for y'all, I may stick the next chap up tomorrow, depends how inspired I am. Thanks for the massive support, it means a lot to me, hopefully you'll like the As(s)talder kicking to come (thanks for that spiffy phrase Loper!) hopefully if you haven't exploded at the size of this chapter I'll see y'all in a couple days, thanks for the support! 


	16. Battle

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 15/2- Battle

A.N: Yeah, I know I am a despicable human being for leaving y'all so long, but my writers block was so bad and if I posted anything of what I had written before you would've crucified me, anyhoo, I'll stop making excuses and get on with the story as I know y'all came to see that! You'll be rather peed at the end of this chappy too methinks, but have mercy, I'm writing  this at 4am, literally, so spelling mistakes, grammar, total crap alert, just blame it on the time, it'll make me feel better at least. And I really wanted to get this up now so not to pee y'all off even more, the next chap will be up really soon, I promise, and I'm gonna keep it this time! Oh and please review, I need to know how bad it is, especially after such a long writers block period.

*

Legolas had no stomach for breakfast on the morning of the fight, he simply stood bathing himself in nature in the glade where the competition was to be held. It was eerily reminiscent of his dream, but the elven prince pushed those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the sounds of the forest to calm him.

Elladan and Elrohir arrived next, having finished their morning meal quickly to check on their friend. Elladan was in a way relieved that Legolas had been absent from breakfast as Astalder had been asserting his authority, proclaiming Legolas too fearful to face him that morning. At any other time the twins would have been quick to arrange a wager as to whom the victor would be, but with such a personal factor in the proceedings, they didn't much feel like betting this morning.

_"Mellonin, Lle tyava quel?_ (My friend, do you feel well?)"Elrohir called softly, not wanting to disturb Legolas if he was preoccupied.

"As can be expected." Legolas sighed, turning to look at them. _"Care teli?_ (Does he come?)_"_

"Aye, soon enough. You were absent at breakfast." Elladan commented.

"Yes, I doubt I could have kept it down. I assume my humble opponent took his chance to revile me in public?"

"You should have been there, you could have fought back." Elrohir reasoned.

_"Man i ecthel?_ (What's the point?)" Legolas sighed listlessly.

Elladan shook his head.  _"Lle wethrine_ _lle_, carú wethrine ammen _(You deceive yourself (but you) do not deceive us.)"_

_"Kela. _(Go away.)" Legolas said quietly, and turned back to the forest. The twins sighed and turned, going to find a seat in the stands that were already beginning to get crowded.

The Prince of Mirkwood had a bad feeling about the mornings proceedings, his heart felt heavy and his soul was wearied. It was very unusual for an elf not to be joyous, but Legolas could not lift his spirits this day. Astalder arrived last of course, fashionably late and with Arwen in tow. The elves were chattering excitedly about the groundbreaking event, this sort of competition was certainly not commonplace among elfkind and those whose interests were not so personal were having a slight wager on the dealings.

The next half hour flew by in a blur, waiting for everyone to assemble, an outline of the rules and regulations, and soon it came to the noble Mirkwood elf standing face to face if Astalder inside a large circle where the contest was to take place. For most spectators- in other words those who did not know better- this was of course a 'contest', but for those with vested interest this was for all intents and purpose a plain fight, with much riding on its outcome.

"Are you prepared to lose _Thranduilion?" Astalder whispered._

"_Lle__ naa _haran___ e' nausalle, lhûg. (You are king in your imagination, snake.)" Legolas retorted, a great passion in his soul._

The two bowed their heads ever so slightly, never taking their eyes off the other, then took a few steps backwards ready to begin.

Astalder saw the hand move towards the bell signalling the beginning of the fight. Before Legolas even knew what happened he was kicked squarely in the chest and flung backwards with all the grace of a dwarf riding a Warg. 

"Twas before the bell." The adjudicating elf chimed out. "Discount the fall, a mark against Astalder of Eryn Vorn." Legolas glared angrily at the smug look on his opponents face, if the other elf did that again he would be disqualified, this they both knew. But it seemed like Astalder didn't care if it was an opportunity to humiliate the Mirkwood elf. He pushed himself back up with surprising speed and grace, his composure remained though his cerulean eyes crackled with rage.

Haldir cursed Astalder in rather unelven tongues and Elrohir feigned shock at his friend's colourful language. "Dear Haldir, such talk is most unbefitting for an elf of such a high standing as yours."

"He wishes to devalue Legolas in front of his kin, a treacherous and devious ploy."

"It is the way of the coward _mellon." Elladan commented airily. "He knows he cannot best Legolas with skill, so plays on his strengths, he will come undone as soon as the contest really begins."_

The other two nodded and concentrated very hard on Astalder, hoping if they tried hard enough his head might implode through the power of their minds. To no avail. 

Legolas stared unwaveringly at the Eryn Vorn elf, and when he heard the faint _ting _of the bell he rushed forward, dodging easily under Astalder's high swing and delivering a swift deluge of blows to his opponents midsection, causing the treacherous elf to stagger backwards, momentarily winded. Legolas pressed his advantage delivering a sharp open fisted blow to Astalder's face, then sweeping his long leg behind his opponent's and toppling the Eryn Vorn elf right off his graceful elven feet. He crashed to the ground in a most ungainly heap.

Legolas stood back proudly, resisting the urge to kick the elf when he was down, his manners getting the better of him. He turned to step further backwards and give the elf a chance to stand fairly, but as soon as his back was turned he felt a sharp kick to his ankle and another to the inside of his knee and he fell forward inescapably. Astalder had used his even-handedness against him, and Legolas was furious. He should have known never to trust such an underhanded rat. As he rolled onto his back he saw Astalder standing once more, a smirk of triumph adorning his features.

"Behold! We are even Legolas, but not for much longer." He murmured unpleasantly, and Legolas considered briefly if indeed Astalder was the sort of elf to kick another when he was down. He concluded yes, but not with a whole host of others bearing witness, which was lucky given his current position.

Legolas pushed himself up once more, determined not to make the same mistake twice. He hammered forth, almost dancing in an elegant trail of dodges and blows, striking with the precision of a snake. Astalder, to his credit was not so easy to fell when he was ready for an attack, and kicked Legolas hard in the leg, moving forward swift as lightning to grab the Mirkwood elf's hair and bring his knee up into his stomach. Legolas gasped in pain as the wind was forced from him, and he staggered slightly, sucking in as much life-giving air as he could muster. Astalder seemed revitalised witnessing Legolas' discomfort, and spun forth again, landing a solid punch on his opponent's fair cheek. Legolas winced but used the punch as an opening to drive his own fist hard into Astalder's stomach, then kicked him squarely in the kneecap with enough force to shatter it. Astalder cried out in pain and anger as he fell again, landing on the ground hard as he clutched his damaged knee.

Arwen was horrified by the brutality between the two elves, she had, since last night, felt slightly guilty for chasing Legolas away when in truth he was only concerned for her, but she cared so deeply for Astalder that her defensive side had overcome her. Only now did she see there was so much passionate hatred between the two, it was unlike anything she'd seen in elvenkind before.

"Can Astalder of Eryn Vorn continue? Or will he forfeit?" The dark haired elven judge enquired as Astalder struggled uneasily to his feet, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"I continue." He growled and without another word he barrelled straight into Legolas, powered only by sheer adrenaline and hatred. The Eryn Vorn elf could feel the bones in his ruined knee grate together and there were sharp stabs of pain shooting up his leg but his anger surged him onward.

Legolas was totally taken aback by this surprise attack, he had hoped the elf would surrender but he thought it highly unlikely he would. Still, he had been prepared to give him time to recover from the attack, instead the elf had just lunged at him like a charging bull.

As well as this unexpected spear, Astalder delivered a blow that was rather below the belt, as well as an elbow to the ribs, and this triple beating completely blindsided the Mirkwood elf, who had- for his part- been playing by the rules. The judge had not seemed to notice anything amiss, and Legolas fell once more, his body radiating with pain from head to toe.

He struggled to his feet, knowing that this was the deciding throw, the next one to fall would lose, and Legolas would not let that be himself.

With a growl he rushed forward, flowing like water, hitting Astalder in the knee, solar plexus, and finally in the nose. He felt bone snap underneath his raging fist, and he felt the blood explode onto his hand accompanied by a cry of pain and frustration from Astalder. He suddenly got an image of his earlier dream, of Astalder thrusting a dagger through him, and he looked up in distraction, his eyes meeting Arwen's for a brief moment. She smiled softly and he almost forgot what he was doing. Snapping himself out of his daze he turned round just in time to dodge a punch from a still bleeding Astalder, it was aimed right for his face but instead it just glanced off his chin, splitting his lower lip with the impact. Legolas tasted the coppery tang of his own blood but ignored it for the moment, knowing it was now or never. He took another punch to the stomach, but twisted around Astalder's kick and brought his knee up to his opponents stomach and smashed Astalder's already shattered nose with the heel of his right hand. With a gasp Astalder's feet gave out from under him and he toppled, rather resembling a tree falling in the forest. He hit the ground with a thud and his eyes closed in pain.

There was an explosion of cheering and the elves rushed onto the grounds, closing round to congratulate a weary and aching Legolas for a job well done and a very entertaining end to the competition. It was not in the elves' way to revel in violence, but when it was 'all in fun' and just to celebrate _Sheelala _they certainly saw no harm, especially when such large quantities of wine had been consumed during the festivities. Legolas noticed through his haze of exhaustion that Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir were very close to him, along with his trusty guard Beleger, and Hodoer was somewhere close by, as he could hear his usually reserved, quiet voice chattering excitedly about the intensity of the fight. He also noticed that Arwen was not there, and to his dismay he saw her by Astalder, along with others who had gone to congratulate him on a good tournament and commiserate him for his loss. Those who had wagered on him and lost were now avoiding him and Legolas too, not wanting to admit to betting against him. He saw Arwen put her arms around Astalder and help him up, leading him away from the joyous elven crowd.

"Legolas! You won, congratulations _mellon, we knew that you would!" the voices were all blurred together and Legolas could only smile weakly through the exhaustion. _

**I have won the contest, but what good is it to me, Astalder still has Arwen.**

*

"Arwen." Astalder murmured as they reached the gardens of Elrond's house.

"Yes, Astalder what is it?" Arwen frowned, joining the weary elf on a bench.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special, the most exquisite elf on Middle Earth, perhaps even more beautiful than Luthien, I would stake my life on it."

"I care for you too Astalder." Arwen nodded and smiled, handing him a cloth to help clean his damaged nose. "I thought 'twas not possible to feel this way after my lord… but…"

Astalder moved swiftly and caught her lips in his own, leaving no room for argument. He pulled away and Arwen smiled. 

"Is something on your mind?" She asked, seeing the hesitation in his grey eyes.

"Arwen, will you marry me?"

*

ARGH, CRAPPY, CRAPPY CHAPTER *bangs computer angrily* ah well, it's done now. Review please?!


	17. Proposal

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 17- Proposal

A.N: I'm not even gonna bother, there is no excuse for how long this took apart from my severe writers block and the crapness of my laptop which resulted into a little trip to the laptop doctors which took my outta action for a month! Still, I'm back now, I can't apologise enough so what's the point trying, I've tried to make this chap as long as possible to make up for it! Sorry again *cries*

*

Arwen's mouth dropped open in a rather unladylike fashion and she gawped at the other elf like a fish out of water for a moment. Recovering herself she took a deep breath and knitted her brows together in concentration.

"_Im meleth lle Astalder,_ (I love you Astalder,)but do you not think… 'tis very sudden? We have known each other but mere days." 

Astalder took her hand, "_Thiaha__ sui uir an enni (It seems like eternity to me) _nin___ meleth thenid (my love [is] true)" He looked into her eyes and it was like something had hit her with enlightenment. _

"Aye, I know." Arwen nodded with a small smile and kissed him.

"Then you agree?"

"Of course I do." Arwen replied and Astalder rose in joy, taking her up with him, he then spun her round and kissed her again.

"You have made my life complete Arwen." The Eryn Vorn elf grinned. "Here, this was fashioned by the greatest smiths in Eryn Vorn, it has been in my family for generations." He presented her with a finely crafted gold ring with miniscule gold leaves detailing it and entwining themselves around a magnificent green gem in the centre.

"It's beautiful," Arwen breathed, holding her hand out then pulling it away in hesitation, "But first!" She held up a finger, "Astalder, you know how much my family means to me, if you cannot love them you cannot love me."

"Of course Arwen, I know you are very close with them." Astalder nodded.

"Very good, then before I will agree to wed you, you must agree to attain blessings from my father and Elladan and Elrohir, I could never marry someone they disagree with."

"My dearest Arwen, consider it done." Astalder smiled.

"-And, permission from Legolas. He is my oldest and truest friend, and I will not hurt him, if they all give us their blessings, we shall be wed before the week is out."

Astalder's eyes darkened at the mention of Legolas' name, but Arwen seemed not to catch his displeasure. The blonde elf nodded, smiling a smile that did not reach into his eyes.

"Nothing will stand in the way of our love dear Arwen, I'm sure your brethren will see your happiness and be unable to refuse me."

The elven maid nodded.

"As you have agreed, I would be honoured to wear your family's ring." Arwen held up her hand and Astalder slipped it on and kissed her knuckles, before reaching up to kiss her lips, gently at first, but soon igniting into flames of passion. 

Astalder then stood, bowed and blew a kiss to his new fiancée.

"I shall go then, sweet Arwen, and gather these blessings you require."

"Hurry back, my love, we have much to prepare." Arwen said with a gentle smile.

He smirked and turned away from her, his eyes alive with fire.

**Now nothing shall stand in my way.**

*

 Legolas lay relaxing in the baths at the Homely House, his muscles ached and bruises were starting to blossom on his fair skin.

Servants ran back and forth adding more warm water and flower petals to the large pool, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Legolas had already tried dismissing them several times but they seemed determined to carry out their tasks, perhaps one of his meddling friends had insisted on these luxuries to be lavished upon him after his victory. In the end he had given up trying to dissuade them and tried to enjoy the warm water on his tired body.

He submerged himself fully the water and closed his eyes, wishing beyond all things that it was he that fair Arwen had left with, not his adversary. Opening his cerulean eyes he saw through the rippling water that a figure was standing by the side of the bath waiting for him to emerge.

Rising up gracefully like a phoenix from the ashes he popped his head and shoulders up out of the water, his long hair clinging to him in straight golden tendrils, the tips of which were still floating in the fragranced water.

"My Lord." Hodoer stood gazing down at him with wise grey eyes. "You sent for me?"

Legolas' brow creased slightly at the title but he knew Hodoer was far too advanced in years to ever change his ways, so he let it pass.

"Aye, Hodoer, you are wise beyond even beyond your years, and knowledgeable about all in Middle Earth, more so especially than I, and something here feels amiss. I cannot put my finger on quite what yet, but something to do with the elves of Eryn Vorn is wrong. I wish for you to gather as much information about them as possible. There must be reasons that elvenkind has heard nothing of them for many years now, indeed I was unaware that Eryn Vorn was home to our kind until now. I trust you to do what is right and find the truth Hodoer, you have my leave to depart this place to gather news, and to send word when you can on your progress."

"Of course Prince Legolas, though I worry about leaving you in Beleger's debatably capable hands I will ride forth at once, fear not, your instincts have nary failed before. I shall uncover what there is hidden." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Be careful _brûn_ mellon_ (old friend)" Legolas cautioned._

"When am I not, my lord?" The elder elf smiled and left as silently as he had arrived, like a breeze of wind through the halls.

**With Hodoer seeking the truth I am confident it will not remain hidden, Astalder seems too good to be true, but on the inside I sense an evil heart, disguised by fair elven form.** Legolas frowned, lowering himself further into the water once more.

*

At the celebratory feast, a magnificent event in itself, Legolas took pride of place at the head of the table as _Sheelala _champion, seated beside Elrond at one side and unfortunately Astalder on the other. This was not the ideal arrangement, but as the feast was in his honour the Mirkwood elf remained courteous and apparently joyous throughout the entire evening, though it was a stretch on his behalf.

He sat up tall and dignified though it pained his bruised back to do so, and to see Arwen and Astalder talking so animatedly throughout the proceedings pained his bruised heart also.

He was also rather undesirably separated from Haldir and the twins, and seeing as how they were also talking so energetically a few seats down, the Prince of Mirkwood felt rather alienated from everyone even though it was his celebration.

He kept shooting pleading looks at Elladan who waved him off with a frown of discontent and went deep back into discussion with Elrohir. The elder brother seemed to be berating his younger twin for something, and by Haldir's expression he seemed to agree with Elladan.

Eventually the evening came to a close and after lengthy talks with adoring elves who wished to congratulate him on his victory, Legolas finally had the chance to go to the side of Elrond's sons.

Elladan sighed a pained sigh as he reached them and grabbed hold of Legolas' arm. He shot one last despairing look at his younger brother as he attempted to follow them, and then led Legolas outside onto the balcony, closing the doors quietly after them.

"What is going on Elladan, I do not appreciate being dismissed as if my feelings have no import, whatever has happened I wish to know, I know you wish not to tell me from the look in your eyes but-"

"_Sîdh__ mellonin. (Peace my friend.)" Elladan said soothingly but wearily,_

"Though I wish not to tell you these words, I will, though it pains my heart to say it. Earlier, when you had won and Astalder retired with Arwen in tow, they did not talk about mere trivial things, their discussion strayed to that of wedlock."

"Marriage!? But-" Legolas started again but Elladan raised a hand.

"Aye, marriage, he proposed to her," he shot Legolas a sharp look to quiet him as the elf opened his mouth to protest once more, "What's done is done, Arwen accepted, but all is not lost!" He added quickly seeing the despair in his comrade's eyes.

**So that was what that handsome ring on her finger was.** Legolas realised, wishing he had managed to discuss this with Arwen before rather than find out too late.

"She had terms of agreement," Elladan explained, "he must obtain blessings from _ada, myself, Elrohir, and you." He smiled thinly._

"I know not how or why, but he has received blessing from Elrohir, he cornered him earlier, and it ended in agreement." Elladan's eyes darkened at this.

"But he has yet to seek it from father, you and I, and we rest safe in the knowledge that he will never get it from us, so therefore they cannot wed."

"What does it matter Elladan, she agreed to marry him, she obviously loves him enough for that! She cares naught for me if she would wed that snake." Legolas said, turning away to look out at the sky, his heart sorrowful.

"But it matters not! She cares enough for you that he must gain your permission, she must feel something _mellon, or she would not have bothered, and if we refuse and they cannot wed then he cannot have her, he does not need to be near her! But if you agree then you allow him to win, you allow him to have her, and who knows what that will mean. Think of the babe Legolas, think of Estel, would you allow his child, his legacy to be defiled by that snake, come to reason Legolas I pray you!"_

Legolas leant on the cool stone of the balcony and stared out into the sky.

"By the Valar, what would you have me do?" He murmured, half to himself and half to Elladan.

"I know not how he swayed Elrohir, but sway my will he shall not, you must not give up Legolas I beg you. I saw Hodoer, I know you think that something is amiss, think this over before you act rashly and loose Arwen for good."

"But if she is happy, should I not be happy for her, is it not selfish of me to put my feelings ahead of her own? What if she truly loves him, and he truly loves her?"

"Only you know the answer to that _mellon, it lies within your own heart. Do not make the same mistake, if you let him win you loose her forever." Elladan sighed and retreated, knowing in his heart that Legolas had to make the right decision, for Arwens sake, he couldn't give up on her._

*

Iiiick, hate it, *bangs computer* I'm sorry you guys, the dreaded writers block ganged up on me so bad, and you are gonna KILL me, for making you wait this long and giving you that, I know y'all think I must be evil for letting Arwen say yes, but there IS a reason people, I know what I'm doing and where this is going even if ye do not! So don't kill me just yet, if you did read down this far and didn't smash your comp up and that beginning or just my balls for hoping you'd actually give me the time of day!

Thank you for reading this, very, very much, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I weally don't but I will be continuing on now, you'll have to be patient with me, it took a lot to actually get this far but hopefully with the proposal out of the way I can get back into the flow of it all. I really need your reviews even if you're peed with me to tell me how crap this was, especially as I've been out of it for so long I need to see how my standards are and what your reactions are!

Sorry once again!

Next chap there will be Elrohir's explanation, Astalder will have a lil chat with Elrond and Elladan, and Arwen runs into a…complication. Thanks again, I hope to see you all next chapter, (and on the reviews page, hint, hint!)

xXx


	18. Discussions

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 18- Discussions 

A.N: Yay! 300 reviews, thank you guys it means an awful lot to me, and its great and encouraging that you're still reading even after all the crap I've been putting you through! All your patience will pay of this chapter, just for a little, as a reward for how awesome you are but I won't ruin it yet, so look forward to explanations from Elrohir, Astalders chat with Elladan, and a little chat between our fav Elven couple! All this and mooore! Mwahaha, I hope you enjoy, I'll put the review responses that are relevant at the end of chaps from now on so that you can get straight into the story! 

xXx

*

"Very well brother, explain yourself, this had better be the most convincing excuse you have ever concocted or I may well be tempted to give you a most unelven beating." Elladan slotted his slim fingers together and rested his head on the join, resting his elbows of the table and staring intently at his sibling. 

Haldir proffered goblets of wine to the twins and waited expectantly for Elrohir's no-doubt colourful explanation. The trio were ensconced in the Hall of Fire, and the merrymaking had passed out of the building and into the lavish gardens, so the three were left more or less to themselves in the quiet chamber.

"You will be disinclined to believe whatever I have to say, but mark this, I did not wish to agree." Elrohir insisted.

"Really dear Elrohir, then is it not true you have harboured a fondness for the treacherous snake ever since the race in which he saved you from being trampled by your own steed?" Elladan challenged.

"Elladan, Elrohir is not on trial here." Haldir interjected with a raised brow.

"Is he not?" Elladan shrugged, "Tis my duty to ascertain what would possess my dear brother enough to allow a complete stranger of untrustworthy background to take our sisters hand in marriage!"

"Quell your fury for but a moment my hot-headed brother and I shall tell you the entire proceedings." Elrohir said calmly.

When he was met with no further challenge from either of his companions, he began.

"Twas after the competition, perhaps an hour after Arwen had retired with Astalder to talk privately, when he sought me out. We had just returned from our archery and you had left to seek counsel with Glorfindel, when he cornered me and wished to talk in his chambers. I had no reason not to oblige so followed him up there. He talked amicably enough and even offered me a drink and a seat, and he let it be known all his worries and insecurities about Arwen, and Legolas, and the events so far. He seemed sincere and went on to tell me how much he loved Arwen. I knew something felt wrong in the back of my head, and I was prepared to say no when he asked my permission, but the words did not come! It is strange but for a moment I lost myself and agreed, even signing my signature on the paper he offered as proof of my agreement. By the Valar Elladan I swear I meant it not to happen!"

 Elladan was silent for a moment, his brows knitted in concentration. After a moment he raised his head, his grey eyes stern and nodded.

"I believe you brother, but that only confirms my fears that Astalder is not all he says and certainly not a match for dear Arwen. When my permission is sought, he shall have it over my dead body."

"Should we warn Legolas of this?" Haldir questioned.

"Nay, he refuses to listen, his heart despairs and I pity his troubles, he will reach a decision on his own and will be swayed by naught. We must trust his heart overrides his mind, though I know not which is the stronger. We shall have our answer ere the setting of the sun tomorrow." With heavy hearts the three sunk into a contemplative silence.

*

Legolas was outside the great banquet hall again, sitting on the ledge of the balcony, one leg in front of him and the other dangling freely into the open air on the other side. He stared up at the sky in silence now, the ends of a haunting and melancholy song melting from his lips. His heart was in turmoil but on the outside he exuded elven grace as was expected of him, he wished above all things that-

"That was beautiful." A melodious voice interrupted his thoughts and Legolas turned in surprise.

"Arwen," He smiled, "I didn't hear you come out."

"You are not the only stealthy one _brûn mellon (old friend), and I am considerably lighter than you."_

"Indeed. What brings you out here, should you not be spending every waking moment with your betrothed?" He spat out the last part, barely containing the bitterness and anger in his words.

 "Ah, you have heard. My increasingly bothersome brothers I presume. I had hoped to seek counsel with you before they informed you."

"You wished to break the news yourself to heighten the hurt?" Legolas could not stop the harsh words and tone slipping out.

Although her face was impassive in her eyes Arwen looked just as hurt at this as Legolas did.

"Nay, that was not my intention at all Legolas. I had hoped you would care enough to know that." Her voice was calm but tinged with pain.

Legolas bit back a harsh response as he saw the remorse in his love's eyes. His anger subsided as quickly as it had been roused, and he felt guilty at his strong words.

"No matter what Legolas, I never want to loose what we have between us, I care for you too greatly." She alighted beside him on the ledge, the moonlight falling over her like water and accentuating her flawless face, the stars danced in her eyes and Legolas was intoxicated by her all the more.

The Mirkwood elf sighed and took Arwen's tapered hand.

"This jewel is exquisite." He admitted grudgingly glancing at the ring. "Though it pales in comparison to you." The last part was murmured shyly and he did not dare to meet her gaze, instead focusing on the stars beside her head. 

She looked up from looking at the ring into his eyes, locking her gaze with his inescapably, emotion stirring deep within her owns grey depths.

"May I?" He asked shakily, lightly gripping the ring as he wished to examine it.

She nodded and he slipped it off her finger and held it up into the moonlight, though this was unnecessary with his sharp eyesight, he wanted a good look. His azure eyes etched every detail of the ring into his mind and then he lowered it down to his lap, catching Arwen staring at him strangely.

"What?" He smirked slightly.

"I've missed you these past few days Legolas." She said quietly, her bottom lip trembling slightly. He smiled weakly and took her into his arms, holding her tightly as he felt her silent tears stain his tunic.

"As too have I, _meleth_ (love)." His whispered into her raven hair wistfully.

He was the first to pull away, slowly and nervously as she looked up, her face stained slightly with red trails where her tears had slipped down. Legolas smiled softly and bent down, brushing her cheek with his lips where her final tear was trying to slide down. The salty tang was a shock to his senses and he realised with surprise what he had done.

His mind called to him to pull away and make some excuse but his muscles refused to move, his heart pumping in his chest but his eyes locked with hers. Arwen smiled and her hand tightened over his. The two were both trembling slightly but were unaware of the other's reaction, only their own.

With some foreign bravery entwining itself around his heart, Legolas cupped Arwen's cheek with his free hand and leant towards her, catching her lips in his own. Flames of passion ignited between the two and the world blurred out of focus as she deepened the kiss. In some back recess of his mind he could feel her hands wrapped around his neck and straying into his golden hair but he was unaware of aught but their lips melded together, driving him wild with a heat and longing he had never known in all his long years.

After what seemed like a too short eternity they reluctantly parted, but not far. He rested his forehead against hers, their breaths coming out in a heated rush together. He let go of her waist and sought out her hands, taking hold of them tightly and resting them on his lap as they struggled for control of their senses.

She smiled at him breathlessly, no words were needed as he kissed her lightly on the lips again, pulling away quickly for fear they would become entangled again and he knew not whether he would be able to stop.

After a few more seconds, she stood, and he remembered the ring that seemed to be weighing heavily and almost insistently on his leg. He stood too, catching her hand and kneeling on one leg on the stone as he sadly slipped the ring back on her finger.

**I had always dreamed I would do this with my own ring, not that of my enemy's.** He thought wistfully.

She sighed and stood looking at him for a moment with great intensity, before pulling away and departing as silently as she had arrived, without looking back.

Legolas stared after her, his heart berating him for not following, but then he remembered the kiss and contentment drifted over him, and with a smile he leapt back onto the balcony, a song in his heart. Suddenly he did not feel so melancholy after all.

*

A fresh and clear morning greeted the inhabitants of Rivendell the next morning, and already joyous songs of great harmony wove their way through the air and lightened the moods of all who heard them, and even taking into account the substantial amounts of alcohol that had been consumed the night before, all were friendly and jovial.

'Twas the last day of the week and Astalder knew that he had only today to acquire blessings from Elladan and the bothersome Legolas if he wished to wed Arwen that weekend before the _Sheelala_ festival came to a close and he was expected to depart.

He had seen Lord Elrond the night before and managed to gain permission with great ease, he knew that the remaining two would certainly not give him permission without a struggle, but he felt confident there would be little resistance once he had got his point across.

 He had not seen Arwen the night before after the banquet, but he was not worried, his methods of persuasion were not to be taken lightly and he knew Arwen was still safely 'under his spell' as mortal men would say. He knew how strong his charms were, and Arwen would be no different from any other women he had courted.

Even now, Elladan was standing impatiently in his doorway, a look of clear distaste on his handsome features.

"Ah, greetings _mellon Elladan, please, come in, we have much to discuss."_

"We have naught to discuss Astalder, and I am far from being your friend of any measure." Elrond's firstborn was on his guard and glaring intensely at the Eryn Vorn elf.

"Elladan, that is a most unsuitable way to address your future kin, I would imagine I shall wed Arwen before the week is out."

"_Ornin__ fern rhaw innas garnin gwathel (Over my dead body will you have my sister)." Elladan snarled angrily._

**It could be arranged**. Astalder thought with a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry you think that Elladan, truly. 'Tis most disappointing you feel this way. Come, have a drink, you seem so tense, it is not healthy to be so stressed, especially at such a happy time!"

"I am not thirsty." Elladan said dismissively, "and you will never gain my blessing on this match, so my time is wasted here. If you have no further need of me I will take my leave." Elladan made towards the door.

"Elladan, I beg you!" Astalders voice became shrill and desperate, "Please, hear my words, at least give me that courtesy."

Elladan was not convinced but he saw the desperation in Astalders eyes and with a sigh turned back towards him, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Please, take a seat, I won't bite!" Astalder motioned to the bed or the chair by the desk. Being that the chair was nearer the door, that was the one the ebony haired elf chose.

Astalder poured himself and Elladan some wine, and after observing the Eryn Vorn elf drink, Elladan tentatively did likewise.

"Wine brewed right at the boarders of Eryn Vorn, a hint of sour among the sweet gives it a certain something, does it not?"

"Most pleasurable." Elladan said, more lightly, starting to relax now.

"Here, take more, I have stock of the fine stuff in great supply." Astalder smiled and Elladan drained the glass holding it out to be refilled.

"I'm sure once you've heard what I have to say all your fears will be quelled dear _gwanur _(kinsman, brother)."

Elladan nodded, "I'm sure they will, please, continue." He waved, his wine being replenished as fast as it was being consumed.

"Very well. Now, about your sister…"

*

DUM DUUM DUUUUM! Ahem, well, what'd you think? I gave ya a lil bit of the romance in there, the first real taste of it, I hope you think it was okay! On to the reviews.

**Catrina: ***slaps knee* you and your guesses! I will say that you are half right, and nothing more *zips up mouth* mmf mm fmf *unzips mouth* ahem, thanks for reviewing! 

**Nebride: **They are minging things but I will try not to let them stop me updating from here on in, I went to the Pirates of the Caribbean premiere in London baby, and the Orliness inspired me somewhat, and now with TTT DVD coming out in a couple weeks I'll have all my Leggyness all the time to inspire me, so hopefully the writers block will be gone-gone! I thought Leggy did get pretty angry when he was beating the snot outta Astalder in the contest, but yeah, don't worry, he will get a smack in the mouth sometime, mayhaps Leggy should go postal? I dunno, thanks for reviewing!

**Pishymishy****: It wasn't too long a wait this time! I know I was making Arwen into a bit of an uber-bitch but I hope you may like her a bit more this chap, the reasons for the annoyingness will become apparent, and worry not, Astalder will get what he deserves, I'm glad I can get you riled up lol, it flatters me that you like the story so much, I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for the review! **

**Erhothwen****: Lol, Asstalder, like it! Hope the Elrohir explanation was satisfactory, more will be revealed on this next chap, and mayhaps you are right about Asstalders abilities! Ta for the review!**

**Kora****: Its never usually a disclaimer, usually authors notes, I like to fill me readers in on the goings on ya see? Thanks for the compliments *blush* I never get tired of 'em XD. I'm glad you think I have a good balance, its hard to maintain sometimes but as long as you, the readers think I'm doing okay then that's all I can wish for! Thanks bunches for reviewing!**

**JDFielding: **Ah, never loose hope! I always get around to it, it just takes me ten times as long as most normal human beings! I hope this was to your liking, more on Arwen saying yes in forthcoming chapters. I like to be sketchy and keep the air of mystery! Make it's a lot more fun I think, I love seeing people guess how its going to turn out but I've been dropping hints since the appearance of our favourite Eryn Vorn elf, so I wonder if anyone's picking them up, it might be starting to fall together, but I hope not! It'll make it more of a surprise if you don't. Thanks for the support.

**Also- HalandLeg4ever, Aicic Lee, Princess Aranel, Loper, Katiestar, Gionareth and Lady Enelya**, thanks for the support it means a lot to me! If you want to ask any questions then just leave 'em in the reviews, thanks to everyone who read and even more who reviewed, I hope to see you all next chappy! 

xXx


	19. Changes

When Will the Sun Shine Again?

Chapter 19- Changes

A.N: *Hides* Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother apologising, but Return of the King (fabulous isn't it?) has reawakened my Lord of the Rings muse somewhat, and all of you nagging me quite a lot (which I'm touched about btw, its nice to know that you care- even with the death threats which I deserve XD) especially Lisseyelen aka Lady V who has prompted quite a lot in her own fantabulous story Isengard's Captives (I thought she deserved a plug for all the nagging). Now *hopefully* (I've given up promising 'cause I never damn well keep 'em) I will be able to keep up a blistering updating pace and keep y'all happy, and if you have all abandoned me I wouldn't blame ya 'cause, well it's been a while, but reviews would be more than appreciated and questions asked in reviews will be answered next chap. Now a recap for y'all so you don't have to re-read half of the story-

Arwen has agreed to Eryn Vorn elf Astalder's proposal, as long as he can get permission from her father, brothers and Legolas. He has managed to get Elrond and Elrohir's permission through dubious means, and we are unaware of the fate of Elladan, who talked to Astalder last chapter. Legolas, feeling something is not quite right with the sly Astalder, sent his wise advisor Hodoer to try and uncover what truths Astalder might be hiding about himself and his homeland. The wedding is planned for Sunday, and we left Elladan talking to Astalder on Friday. To complicate matters, Arwen is pregnant with (the now sadly departed) Aragorn's child, and Legolas is still hopelessly in love with her- the two shared a moonlit kiss on the balcony last night, but Arwen still managed to walk away from our dashing hero. Astalder doesn't _yet_ know about the baby. Hope that's enough of a recap for everyone, hopefully you'll be able to pick it up if you can't recall everything. Making it nice and long with a little bit of everything to make up for how mean I am!

*

"_Mellonin_ wait!" Elrohir rushed to catch up to Legolas' swift pace. The fair elf turned and was almost crashed into by Elrond's younger son. 

"Elrohir, what troubles you?" Legolas said curtly, he had still not quite forgiven the Rivendell elf for giving his blessing to Astalder the night before.

Elrohir looked slightly hurt by the tone but did not pursue it. "It is Elladan, I have not seen him all morning, not since he went to meet with-"

"Astalder," Legolas finished for him, "I might've known. No word at all?" This was disconcerting news, they were all aware of Elladan's distaste for Astalder and Legolas would never doubt the Eryn Vorn elf of being capable to harm another elf standing in his way.

"None. Though I did see Astalder earlier, and when I questioned him he said he had not seen Elladan since he departed from his room an hour prior. But that would be very unlike him not to check in with one of us especially since we knew he was talking to that scum. I have checked Elladan's chambers and the archery grounds, the study and the hall, there is not trace of him anywhere in Rivendell."

Legolas' eyes widened at this, it had suddenly become very serious. "Have you checked with all the guards, wardens, your father?"

"I did not want to concern father, he seems preoccupied of late. And aye the guards and wardens, none have seen hide or hair of him, do you believe Astalder could have done something to him?" Elrohir's eyes held fear, he and his brother, as twins had always shared a closer bond than most.

"You and Haldir go and search the grounds, all of his haunts and I will search the house." Legolas instructed, trying to stay calm and cool if only for Elrohir's sake. The darker elf nodded and dashed off, and Legolas bit his lip, deciding first to check Astalder's room. As he moved off down the hallway he was unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching from the shadows- having observed the conversation- and the owner of said eyes moving from the darkness and following the elven prince silently down the hall. 

*

Inside, Arwen was in turmoil, but on the surface her façade was cold and detached, only her eyes mirroring her angst. Her heart ached for Legolas- that moment on the balcony last night had released all the emotions that were trapped inside her, unable to escape. But every time she thought of the loyal Mirkwood prince that held her heart, her good thoughts were squashed by malignant feelings that were not her own, and all she could see was Astalder and how intoxicating he was. It was only in moments of solitude that her conflicted thoughts could be identified, away from both the elves battling for her affection. Whenever she saw Legolas her heart and mind screamed to him for help, for comfort, but out of her mouth came bitter or snide remarks that cut him like a knife, and cut her even deeper.

It was almost as if she was a prisoner inside herself, without control when she needed it most, but when she tried to blame this on Astalder she saw the love and affection he gave her, and his ring, his beautiful mesmerizing ring. Her heart urged her to go to him now, to seek solace in his embrace, so she stood from her bed and passed out into the hall, headed for her fiancé's chamber.

Everything seemed hazy, and the air seemed thick, almost as if it was pushing against her as she neared Astalder's door. She knocked but there was no answer, so she tried the ornate handle and the door swung open easily, but she was suffocating in there as the air all but disappeared.

She pushed inside nonetheless and shut the door behind her, then turning to look around for her lover. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, but there was nothing there, instead there was something under it, poking out. A hand? An arm? As her mind registered this and she fell to her knees by the bed to examine it closer she came to a realization that she recognized the material on the tunic and the mark of nobility on the sleeve. Elladan? The air closed in around her but she drew as deep a breath as she could muster and screamed. Then everything went dark.

*

Legolas heard a scream echo through the hallway and turned, looking each way as his sharp ears tried to identify the direction it had come from, he recognized the pitch though, it was Arwen. He realized it came from the direction in which he was heading, Astalder's room, so he quickened his pace, then a voice called out "Legolas!" and he stopped and turned again, looking around for the owner of the call. There were many corridors and doors leading off in a comfortable winding fashion, but he could see no-one. Shrugging, he continued on his way to Astalder's room.

When he got there he saw Arwen on the floor being cradled by a concerned Astalder, a quick scan of the room assured him that nothing else was amiss.

"What happened?" He asked, too concerned for Arwen to direct his anger towards Astalder, as he too knelt by her side. Astalder held her possessively close as he looked up to Legolas, but his words were not angry either, also full of worry.

"I know not, I was returning back here when I heard a scream, so I hastened back as fast as I may, and found her collapsed on the floor. We must get her to the healing rooms and Lord Elrond."

"_Ai, Elbereth._ And what of the babe?" Legolas wondered in concern.

Astalder looked towards Legolas sharply.

"Babe?"

*

There was darkness, and something important in the back of her mind. Arwen frowned slightly but could not grasp the slivers of thoughts that eluded her. With a wince, she pulled open her eyes, though it took much effort. At first she thought she had reached the undying lands, as there was a radiant face, haloed by bright gold and light in front of her, as her eyes cleared however, it revealed a face she knew, but a name she could not place.

She frowned and it came back to her. **Legolas. **

He smiled in relief, lips parting like the petals of a rose touched by the sun. 

"Arwen, you wake. Are you well?" She began to smile, warm again after the frozen touch of darkness, but then her gaze hardened.

"Where is Astalder?" Said she, and his eyes fell dark, much pained. Then he was pushed aside and the face of her true sun lit up her gaze.

"I am here _meleth_, you are safe now." Astalder stroked her raven hair soothingly. Legolas turned his face away bitterly, and stood with fluid grace, elven strength having all but healed his wounds from the competition. 

"Seeing you are well, I shall take my leave milady." He said quietly, masking once again the pain in his heart with formality. He turned back a last time having received no reply and saw that which made his blood run cold, Arwen deep in a kiss with Astalder, her arms around his neck craving contact. Legolas thought he might break and began to walk away.

"Legolas, wait." It was as though he was on a leash like some trained dog, and he jerked to a stop and slowly turned, afraid of what he might see while summoned by Arwen's voice.

 Astalder was sitting beside Arwen, who was now sitting up quite regally, his fingers entwined in hers and a contented look on both their faces.

"Astalder, would you leave us for a moment? I wish to speak to Legolas alone if I may?" Legolas' stomach turned. The strong willed Arwen asking permission from this filth, to talk to her own friend? At least he thought he was a friend, and after last night, he had hoped he was perhaps more. Apparently not.

"Of course Arwen _meleth._ I will await your calling." Astalder gave her a gentle but clearly territorial kiss on the cheek before sweeping past the Mirkwood prince without even a look.   

"Legolas _mellonin,_ come and sit beside me for a time." Arwen said in a gentle lilt, patting the spot that Astalder had just vacated. Hesitantly Legolas stepped forward and perched tensely on the edge of the bed, avoiding Arwen's gaze for fear of the coldness and emptiness he would see within the depths of her once radiant eyes.

"Why, my greenest of leaves, you cannot even bear to look at me." Her voice was musical, but it was somehow not her own. It had a sinister edge to the casual singsong melody. He did not turn, but felt her feather-light fingers dance along the edge of his collar and trail up the side of his neck, to trace along the edge of his jaw. He shivered unconsciously, both from her touch and the tone of her voice. A finger strayed up to trace the line of his bottom lip with a nail and he finally turned- slightly breathless without having noticed the change- and looked down to her face. It was as he feared. Her eyes were hollow but her mouth was twisted into some mockery of a gentle smile, devoid of the warmth and brightness that were at home there. It was more of a smirk, as if she knew she had him right where she wanted him, and he was a helpless fly caught in her web. It was a sobering comparison, but one -Legolas realized with sinking heart – was completely true, he could not leave her now even if he wanted to.

"Better." She breathed out, almost in a whisper. There was almost a fleeting flash of pain in those eyes, but it was gone before he had time to register it. He wondered if it had been his imagination.

She bit her lip ever so slightly, as if nervous, and for a moment, that innocent and slightly confused look was back on her face, the Arwen he knew and loved. But the edge to her voice told a different story.

"Oh how you love me Legolas, and you believe I don't see it? You run around and about, playing hero and protecting my honor, cherishing every moment you catch a glimpse of me and every time you catch a scent of me on the breeze." She brought her hand back from where her finger had stayed over his lips down to grasp his collar and she pulled him forward 'til they were mere centimeters apart, and she whispered, her sweet breath brushing against his lips.  

"You may think I don't know…" 

Then she pulled him down further, her lips crashing violently against his own, her silken tongue stealing through his barriers and plunging into his mouth. At first it was mind-altering, Legolas was caught in the needs and desires that she apparently knew he hid, but then it became most unwelcome, his body betraying what his mind and heart instructed him and it seemed almost ravishment, as if his mind was being invaded. This was not the Arwen he knew, it was barely even a shadow of her, so different was the experience from that of the night before. His soul felt bared as if he kept no secrets from her, but not in a trusting and tender way. Finally with a gasp he managed to pull away, parched for air and his eyes wide with shock. He felt his cheeks were hot with embarrassment at what had befallen him when he had let his guards down, and anger at her betrayal and temptation.  

With alarm he tasted the coppery tang of his own blood in his mouth, she must have bitten him without him realizing, indeed she smirked and wiped a spot of his blood from her lip with a graceful finger, and put it into her mouth with a teasing look. Then a harsher voice that was certainly not her own finished the sentence she had interrupted for that…mockery of a kiss.

"…but really, I just don't care. Get out." Legolas looked at her with anger and disbelief, not truly at Arwen, but at whatever had overcome her.

"Leech," He hissed, "You are not Arwen." 

"If you make me tell you again, _Thranduilion_I shall call the guards, and have you expelled from_ Imladris._" Arwen said darkly.

"Whatever Astalder has done to you will not be allowed to endure, this is not the end." Legolas growled, and stalked out of the room, passing Astalder in the hall, whom had a triumphant look upon his face.

It was only when the door had slammed shut and Arwen was left alone in suffocating silence once more, did she begin to cry.

*

(Imladris for those who don't know is the elvish name for Rivendell)

Well chaps, that's chapter 19 up together, action packed I know, not a lotta development but this is building up for the big happenings in the next few chapter, I hope this clears up a little about Arwen's behavior of late, while remaining ambiguous (otherwise what would be the point in reading if I answered all your questions?). So please, please, PLEASE, review? I need to know how you thought I did after my long hiatus. I'll be updating again soon as it's the Christmas holidays so hopefully I'll have more time!

Thanks for reading!  


	20. Confrontation

Chapter 20-Confrontation

Legolas paced around his room like a caged animal, frustrated and confused. How was it that Arwen could have changed so much in the course of a day, the tenderness she had shown him out on the balcony was too heartfelt to have been a lie, but now she used his feelings to spite him and revelled in Astalder in front of him. And to make matters worse, Elladan was still missing and the grounds had been searched at least twice by he, Elrohir and Haldir.

If there was one thing Legolas hated it was feeling helpless or useless, and he felt both in great abundance now. To make matters worse, it appeared that Astalder was hitherto unaware of Arwen's pregnancy until he had foolishly revealed the fact to the Eryn Vorn elf- he had yet to stop internally berating himself for that.

How had such things happened so quickly, it seemed only days ago that Arwen was lamenting Estel's demise, and now she clung to Astalder as if he were her lifeline in a storm, shunning her friends and family in favour of some stranger from a forest by the sea!

By the sea… Legolas paused in his ruminations, that seemed most strange. Eryn Vorn was a small forest near the edge of the sea, how was it that a colony of elves could live in such close proximity to the water and have not the sea longings stirred in other elves when their eyes beheld the great expanse?

Legolas had predicted there was something amiss with Astalder but this realisation cemented his beliefs, he only hoped that Hodoer, who he had sent away the morning before, could uncover the real truth behind the mysterious and devious elf.

But greater than that he prayed that Arwen would come to her senses before Astalder found some way to wed her, for although he certainly would not get Legolas' consent on the matter that probably would not stop him.

He was about to go out to continue the search for Elladan but when he opened the door he saw a slightly surprised elven messenger with fist raised prepared to knock on Legolas' door.

"Yes?" Legolas asked impatiently when the elf did not explain his presence.

"Oh, apologies my lord, Prince Astalder wished for you to meet with him in the private gardens immediately." The messenger bowed embarrassedly and relayed the message.

Legolas' expression darkened, he had hoped it would be favourable news not a summons from his conniving rival.

"Well you shall have to tell 'Prince Astalder' that he must wait. I will not be ordered around at the beck and call of some presumptuous liar with delusions of grandeur, I have far more pressing matters to attend to." Legolas retorted icily. He knew it was not right to take out his anger on some hapless emissary, who was only following orders and relaying a message, but his frustration and worry for Elladan and Arwen were weighing heavily on him.

The messenger, for his part, looked rather afraid of Legolas following his sharp response, but he looked even more terrified at the prospect of passing such a message back to Astalder. Legolas took pity on the elf and smiled tiredly.

"My apologies, I have much on my mind. Tell… 'His Highness' that I will meet with him once I have seen to my other tasks." He said the title through gritted teeth and with more than a touch of sarcasm but the messenger looked most relieved and with a bow scurried off to give the more appropriate response.

Legolas ran a hand through his golden hair in exasperation and decided to go and seek out Elrohir and Haldir in the hopes that someone had favourable news about the elder of Elrond's sons, Astalder could wait he thought with a small smirk of satisfaction at this small- and petty if he admitted it, which he wouldn't- victory.

* * *

Hodoer had rode tirelessly and unceasingly since he left Rivendell, resting in the waking dream world of the elves when the way was clear and safety seen for miles. He trusted the steed that carried him and had no reason to fear attack from the route he was taking. The elves' purge of the Orcs in the surrounding lands gave him cause for confidence, but he was still cautious, only resting for short moments. Indeed this was all he needed, for the tireless nature of the elves kept his strength up. He reached Mirkwood- for indeed this was his destination- swiftly, and requested an audience with King Thranduil at once.

Legolas' father was surprised to see his advisor, and instantly thought something was amiss.

"Hodoer, why have you returned, is Legolas well, what has happened?" The elven lord stood from his throne in concern.

"My lord, the Prince is fine, he was crowned the Champion of Sheelala in fact. But he sent me here on an errand of great import." Thranduil was visibly relieved but raised a brow.

"What manner of errand?"

"I need access to the historical records of Mirkwood my lord, as well as several other restricted documents."

Thranduil looked dubious. "Those manuscripts are not for any mere eyes, they have remained under lock and key for millennia, what possible need could you have for them Hodoer?"

"Prince Legolas fears something is amiss with one of the competitors of the competition, Astalder of Eryn Vorn. The stranger has grown quite close to the Lady Evenstar, he has plans to wed her in fact, before the week is out my lord."

Thranduil's face had paled somewhat and he nodded, taking the ring from his finger which would unlock the case to Mirkwood's records and restricted documents.

Hodoer took the band solemnly and left the room as silently as he had arrived, thinking nothing more of Thranduil's reaction than that he was concerned for his son's childhood friend- Elrond's daughter- and her abrupt marriage, and paid no more thought to it than that.

* * *

An hour or so after receiving the summons, and still no luck locating Elladan, Legolas reached the private gardens of Rivendell, where only a few days prior he had –to his dismay- witnessed Arwen and Astalder share their first kiss. Now he found that Astalder was not even there yet. Legolas didn't know whether this was a ploy to keep him on edge or merely a means of annoying the Mirkwood elf, but it succeeded in doing both. He trusted the elf of Eryn Vorn not a bit, and was convinced that the underhanded snake had indeed done something to Elladan, and intended to find out what as soon as his enemy arrived. He took the time to explore the private clearing, in which a finely carved table and chairs stood, it was evidently used in brighter days as a relaxing place for Lord Elrond and his family as it was hidden where most visitors of the Homely House did not think to look. As a long time friend of the family's, Legolas had spent many of his younger days playing pranks and exploring these gardens with Elladan and Elrohir.

Set on the table now were a pair of glasses and a carafe full of what looked like wine, as well as a careworn book on the history of the three great elven kingdoms, Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lorien, which was marked somewhere near the middle by a crisp green leaf, perfectly preserved and instead of looking delicate and dried as a cut leaf should look, it seemed as alive as had it been attached to a branch. There was a wonder.

He picked up the carafe of wine and pulled the stopper from the top, bringing it under his nose to smell it. He coughed and blinked as the strong spicy scent assaulted his senses.

"Potent, isn't it?" If his nerves hadn't been honed to the point of utmost precision by years of battles Legolas certainly would have dropped the bottle in surprise. Astalder stood at the entrance to the glade looking mildly amused. Legolas attempted to glare but he felt rather dizzy and everything was a little blurred so it was probably more accurate to describe the expression as squinting with great fervour.

"Wine brewed in Eryn Vorn, it's fine stuff I can assure you, the finest, rival even to Mirkwood's own mixture's I'd wager."

"I doubt that." Legolas said, blinking and shaking his head once to dispel the haze that seemed to have descended on him. His vision cleared somewhat and he put the bottle down on the table.

"Try some, I guarantee you will instantly be converted to my way of thinking." Astalder smiled, pouring into the two glasses and holding one out to the Mirkwood prince.

"I do not make a habit of taking drink from the hands of my enemies." Legolas said coolly, waving off the proffered cup.

Astalder did not seem perturbed by this and did not retract his arm. "You have nothing to fear from me Legolas, I can assure you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but it was veiled so as not to be directly offensive.

"I do not fear anything relating to you Astalder, I can assure _you_." He golden haired prince retorted, feeling a pain in his head coming on.

Astalder's fixed smile faltered a little but he shrugged nonchalantly and put the cup down on the table in front of Legolas. "Very well."

"Now why did you ask me here, I have far more important uses of my time than to be standing here with _you_." Legolas said looking at Astalder with distaste.

"Merely a little matter of the wedding to be held this Sunday." Astalder said casually, and Legolas had to bite back a growl, instead his eyes hardened as he looked at his rival in Arwen's affections.

"There is to be no wedding, you have not received the consent needed to proceed with the act. Elladan has not given his blessing and I certainly will not."

"Ah that is where you are wrong my _dear_ friend." Astalder replied derisively as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a roll of parchment, unravelling it carelessly and holding it up in front of Legolas' cerulean eyes. There underneath the signatures of consent from Elrond and Elrohir was Elladan's flowing script.

"Treacherous liar." Legolas snapped, though he knew in his heart it was unmistakably his friend's mark.

"You don't believe me? Lord Elrond himself would vouch for that signature, except, is he still unaware that his dear son is missing? A most terrible shame, why if Elladan doesn't reappear, he'll miss the joyous occasion!" Astalder mock pouted.

Legolas clenched his teeth, he was not ready to end this conversation yet, not until he had gained more information, but Astalder was certainly pushing him to the edge of his limits.

"What have you done to Elladan?" He snarled, advancing towards the unflappable elf.

"Whatever do you mean, he left my chambers and then somewhere between there and here he vanished, it has nothing to do with me. How dare you presume to accuse me of anything you simpering princeling, you have no concept of who you are dealing with." Astalder's voice hardened and he moved forward to meet Legolas until they were standing but an inch apart.

"Try me." Legolas' voice was as cold as the tip of the Redhorn and his tone was twice as dangerous. "I have faced horrors that would make you wail like a child and cower behind your mother. I have looked evil in the face and heard its voice, I have seen the blackness of war and survived it. I could kill you before you had time to take a breath and wonder where your life went. You are nothing but a coward and a liar, you are not worthy to speak to me as equal, and you are not worthy to even look upon Arwen, let alone touch her. If you wish to finish this now, let us _finish it_." He rumbled, anger boiling up inside him with a passionate hatred for this mockery of an elf.

"And I had _so_ hoped that we could be friends." Astalder said sardonically with a sigh, before quick as lightning bringing his fist back and lashing it at Legolas' face. Legolas narrowly avoided the blow by dodging back and this surprise blow had caught him quite unawares. He recovered quickly however and brought his hand up in a ringing backhand that caught Astalder firmly across the face.

The Eryn Vorn elf staggered back clutching his jaw in surprise. "Well, well, there is some fight left in the spoilt little princeling still!" He taunted and Legolas leapt at him swiftly, aiming blow after blow towards Astalder's face and chest, but the other blocked them fluidly and retaliated in kind. Legolas dodged and blocked shots to the face but a kick to the leg caught him off-guard and he stumbled back, unbalanced by the force of the blow.

"Tell me what you have done to Elladan, snake!" Legolas demanded, spinning forward with a high kick to Astalder's solar plexus. The ash blonde elf doubled over, the wind knocked from him as he staggered back clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Never… he can rot, with the rest of you." Astalder retorted before rushing towards Legolas with intense hatred in his eyes. Legolas aimed a blow to his already shattered nose and upon impact, more blood sprayed forth from the damaged feature. Astalder wiped the blood from his face, seemingly having not felt the attack at all. Legolas paused at this, surprised and suspicious, but Astalder did not give him a moment's reprieve and rushed him once more dodging and feinting every which way as he approached the prince. Astalder feinted left and changed course, driving his first towards Legolas' torso, but the Mirkwood elf was so preoccupied with dodging his opponent's movements that he did not notice the silver flash of a dagger in Astalder's hand until it was too late.

There was an eruption of fiery pain in Legolas' chest, followed by a cold numbing sensation that spread through him and stole his senses, before blackness swallowed him and he knew no more.

* * *

(Hides) Well, it's an update, I didn't say it would be good! Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you to all those who continued reviewing and emailing me to prompt me to update, your continued support really helps, I don't deserve readers as good as you lot lol. Special thanks to Lisseyelen aka Lady V for her poking and for her wonderful story Isengard's Captives, which helped inspire me to start writing again!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
